


The 25 Days of Fluff - Kuroe and Ashley

by Shaymeme



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: (Literal) Dick Measuring, But it'll warm your heart, Comedy, Contains very minor implications of IroYachi, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Futa Kuroe, Hot Springs & Onsen, I don't know how to write a relationship, Smut, Teasing, Weird Shit, blowjob, nuzzling, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymeme/pseuds/Shaymeme
Summary: From December 1st to December 25th, there are 25 days.The 25 days of fluff. 25 days full of fluffy, heartwarming, "Awwww!" inducing prompts (oh and also some smut here and there I guess).Each day is a different prompt, with a different story.Note: Credit to the madlad that created this challenge goes to u/fifasux74321 on the Magia Record subreddit.Note #2: This story contains very minor implications of IroYachi. If you don't like the ship/think it's pedophilic/whatever, just do yourself a favor; skip this story, and go read something else.
Relationships: Kuroe/Ashley Taylor, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Before we begin...

Before we begin, if it wasn't obvious already, this isn't the first chapter.

I just wanna explain some stuff before we start.

Despite this being the **25** days of fluff, the observant might notice that I'm posting this on December 8th. My bad. Well, not really.

Also, there are some prompts that I don't really feel like writing about (sorry to the guy who created the prompts. You're a legend, but I don't wanna xD).

So, yeah, I'll only write about some prompts. I'll try to release the prompt on the date it's meant for. Emphasis on the "try" part.

Anyway, enjoy, I guess!


	2. December 7th: Celebrations/Rewards - I'm a big girl now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley Taylor is officially a big girl. She's graduated High School, and she can't contain her excitement. Like, at all.  
> Unknowingly to her, her girlfriend has a very special surprise planned for her, in order to celebrate Ashley's graduation...

Ashley was hyped.

OK, maybe that was a TAD inaccurate.

She was so excited, she felt that she could break out into song and dance, something that she thankfully did not do, considering that she was walking in the middle of the street.

She unrolled the sheet of paper in her hands and looked at it.

Her report card. The one she got today. March 27th.

The final day of school. The final day of school as a High School senior.

Ashley Taylor was officially done with the education system. She was no longer a student.

By every sense of the word, she was an adult.

 _‘Well, there is still college… And the legal drinking age is 21, so I’ve still got 3 more years, but still…’_ Ashley thought to herself, squealing from excitement. She couldn’t help herself but be happy, an uncontrollable bounce in her step as she skipped along on her way back to her shared place with her roommate.

Normally a roommate would be kind of a bummer, even when studying abroad in a country you’re not used to, but fortunately for Ashley, she had figured out the secret cheat to living with a roommate and not suffering.

Her roommate was her girlfriend.

Now, granted, the reasons for why the two lived together were certainly unconventional. Ashley didn’t need someone to split the rent with; she had plenty of cash to afford living on her own. It’s not like her girlfriend needed to live with her, either; her house was in Kamihama, and was quite a spacious place in a convenient location. No, the reason for why the two lived together was because they went to 2 different High Schools, and Ashley’s girlfriend’s High School was close to Ashley’s place. That was just an excuse, of course; Ashley’s place wasn’t much closer to the school than her girlfriend’s place, and Kamihama’s public train system was very efficient and quick. No, the REAL reason for why the two lived together is because they loved each other, and wanted to be able to be near each other as much as possible, which the easiest solution to that was of course to move in together. And cuddle a lot. And make-out a lot. And generally, act like a couple whose spark hasn’t started to die down yet.

“I wonder if she’s planning something… She did finish a lot earlier then me, and she DOES know that today is graduation day… Then again, she’s not really into that stuff. It’ll probably just be a congratulations kiss and then she’ll move on with her day. Not that I’m complaining.” Ashley muttered, wondering to herself what are the chances that her girlfriend would surprise her with a celebration of sorts for finishing High School, quickly reaching the conclusion that the chances are not likely, and if something would happen, it won’t be anything major. _‘I’m OK with nothing major, but… I can’t deny that I wish we’d move onto the next stage already. Something spicy, maybe. I mean, we haven’t even done **that** yet, even after almost 2 years… I wish we would already… No, Ashley! You can’t push her. She has to want it on her own!’ _She thought to herself, shaking her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head, her face becoming more and more flushed as her attempts simply turned up fruitless. Ashley sighed. _‘Hurray for hormones…’_

Ashley looked up at the sky. The clear blue sky was so beautiful, the warm rays of the sun gently caressing her. She let out a sigh of relief, feeling that this day might just be a perfect day.

 _‘I did it, daddy. I did it. I hope you’re proud of me… Because I know I’m proud of myself!’_ Ashley thought to herself, an unconquerable grin spreading across her face.

“Wait. What time is it?” She wondered out loud, pulling out her phone and checking the time. “Ahh, yabbe! I’m gonna miss the train! I’ve gotta hurry!” Ashley cried out anxiously, running towards the train station.

xxx

Fortunately for Ashley, she didn’t miss the train.

She also finished early, and so, by 2 PM, she was already home.

She knew that her girlfriend was more of a girl who believed in expressing love through statements and little actions, instead of exclaims and massive, over-the-top actions. She didn’t believe in pampering, at least not as a thing that should be done regularly. However, even Ashley knew that her girlfriend would at the very least give her a kiss on the lips or something and tell her congratulations.

Which is why the sight she saw when she opened the door to her apartment was incredibly strange.

“Welcome home, master. What would you like to do first? Would you like to eat? Would you like to bathe? Or, would you like a full-body, head to toes massage, given to you by your humble maid?” Kuroe said, giving a perfect maid bow; Lifting up the sides of her skirt with both of her hands, putting her right leg behind her left leg, slightly bowing her head down. The action was of course only enhanced by Kuroe’s insanely accurate maid outfit; a black dress, with a fluffy white rim. White, collared sleeves, a fluffy, white apron, and a fluffy, white, bow-like head ornament. There was also the fact that the outfit looked as if it was order-made for Kuroe (which it probably was), clinging to her body, perfectly accentuating her physique. Considering all of that, Ashley’s reaction was perfectly reasonable, and not exaggerated at all.

 _‘KAWAII!’_ Was all the American blonde could think as she recoiled from the absurd cuteness, a bit of blood leaking from her nose from the excitement. _‘Yes! A dream of mine has finally come true! I finally saw a cute girl acting like someone’s maid while wearing a maid outfit, outside of a maid café! And it is just as cute as I expected!’_ Ashley happily pumped her fist, her back to Kuroe so that the black-haired girl wouldn’t see how embarrassingly happy she was. _‘But…’_ Ashley turned around to face Kuroe, looking at her girlfriend again. She looked incredibly cute, wearing that maid outfit, but… _‘Why is she wearing it?’_ Ashley thought to herself, her own question leaving her stumped. She just stood there, staring at Kuroe, the expression on her face a mix between confusion and pure bliss.

Upon seeing the expression on Ashley’s face, Kuroe chuckled. She approached the blonde girl and hoisted her up into a princess carry. When Ashley yelped, and started saying something, Kuroe placed a finger on her lips. “How foolish of me. Please forgive this simple maid, master. After all, you must be tired. Please, allow me to carry you.” Kuroe whispered in Ashley’s ear, her tone full of… Ashley wasn’t sure how to describe it. Seduction? Temptation? “Please stop teasing me and let’s just do it already, Kuroe-Chan”? Yeah, the latter seemed fitting.

Closing the door behind her with her foot, Kuroe carried Ashley to the armchair in the living room, gently setting her down on the seat. She then bent her knees a bit, kneeling down so that she was in eye level with Ashley.

Ashley’s face burned red, her heart racing a million miles an hour. Even though the temperature was quite pleasant, Ashley could already feel her palms getting covered in sweat. She was so excited that her body’s temperature rose to a point where she was sweating, despite the living room she was in being a cool 20 degrees. Kuroe brought her face closer to Ashley’s, their lips only centimeters apart. She could feel Kuroe’s hot breath on her lips. It drove her crazy. She wanted to kiss those lips so badly, but she couldn’t move. Her heart was pounding so intensely that she was afraid that a single movement is all that would be necessary in order to push her heart beyond what it could possibly handle. She needed those lips so badly. She needed them…

“So… Kuroe-Chan… You’re certainly wearing an… _interesting_ outfit… “ Ashley stammered, trying her best to control her urge to avert her eyes out of embarrassment. In response to that, Kuroe simply sat down on Ashley’s lap, the blonde girl yelping, now only capable of looking at the ceiling and praying to god that she wasn’t gonna go into cardiac arrest.

“Ash…” Kuroe quietly whispered in Ashley’s ear, pulling the blonde into a hug, their bodies touching each other tightly.

“H-hai, Kuroe?” Ashley stiffly replied, not understanding how her heart was still beating. _‘This amount of Kawaii should’ve already killed me a while ago!’_

“Please look me in the eyes…” Kuroe said dejectedly, Ashley unable to resist. She looked down…

And saw Kuroe looking at her bashfully, an embarrassed expression on her face.

_Ashley.exe has stopped working_

“W… What is it, Kuroe?” Ashley stammered to the best of her abilities, trying her best to look Kuroe in the eyes, despite the fact that she felt like every second she was doing so, the risk of going into cardiac arrest was steadily increasing. _‘I know that a major part of why I love this girl is because she’s Kawaii, but this amount of Kawaii should be illegal!’_ She thought to herself, trying her best to inch her face away from Kuroe’s, fruitlessly attempting to replace her girlfriend’s hot, intoxicating breath with some normal, fresh air to breathe.

“Ash… Are you embarrassed by the fact I’m dressed up and acting this way…?” Kuroe asked bashfully.

The answer was obviously “yes”, but Ashley couldn’t bring herself to do it, as the expression on Kuroe’s face started to seem less like bashfulness, and more like she seemed hurt by something.

“N-no, Kuroe! Of course not! I’m 100% OK with this!” Ashley stammered in reply.

“Really…?” Kuroe asked, bringing her face closer to Ashley’s, the blonde inching away as much as she physically could, her eyes looking at the ceiling instead of Kuroe. “Well then… How do I look…?” Kuroe whispered in Ashley’s ear.

“Y-you look very… Very… Very… _fuu_ …” Ashley started saying, stopping mid-sentence as her face burned so intensely that she could feel all the moisture evaporating from her mouth, her throat drying up.

“I look very…?” Kuroe said, egging Ashley on.

“You look… You look… You look very cute!” Ashley cried out, finally unable to hold it in anymore. She had to say it. Taking deep breathes, Ashley finally calmed down.

Right until she looked Kuroe in the eyes again, and saw the look of excitement and joy on her girlfriend’s face, that look reminding her what she did just now. Ashley’s face turned a deep, dark, wine shade of red, steam expelling out of her ears. Upon seeing this, Kuroe couldn’t help but chuckle. “Not embarrassed at all, huh?” The girl asked sarcastically. “S… Shut up! You’re the one who did this to me, you tease!” Ashley replied bashfully, her reply causing Kuroe to laugh.

“You know, as your girlfriend, I expected you to tell me when something makes you uncomfortable. Or does expressing discomfort makes you feel as if you’re not a perfect girlfriend?” Kuroe asked teasingly. Ashley simply stuck out her tongue. Kuroe sighed. “Ash. Seriously now. Answer honestly. No bullshit. No pretending. Is the fact that I’m dressed like a maid and acting like one making you feel embarrassed and uncomfortable?” She seemed genuinely worried, even giving Ashley some personal space to think.

“W… Well… It’s hard to deny that it’s kind of embarrassing, and it was definitely a surprise, but… I wouldn’t exactly call it uncomfortable. It was a surprise, but a welcome one.” Ashley said, a grin on her face.

Kuroe let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. It would’ve been a massive waste of money if it would’ve made you feel uncomfortable.”

“Oi. Your girlfriend almost died of a heart attack from sheer excitement. Can’t you show a shred of sympathy?”

“Eh. I’m sure you would’ve been fine.”

“Why, you – “ Ashley started saying, but she was stopped mid-sentence when Kuro kissed her straight on the lips.

The 2 pairs sliding against one another gently, their movement intensified as the kiss turned more and more passionate. Ashley could feel Kuroe’s tongue gingerly slipping through her lips, entering her mouth, wrapping itself around her own tongue.

When Kuroe finally broke the kiss, there was a string of saliva connecting between the two girls’ lips. They looked at each other, both their faces burning bright red. “So, I’ll assume you want the full-body head to toes massage, right?” Kuroe asked. Ashley nodded vigorously. Kuroe chuckled as she stood up off of Ashley. She princess carried her to the couch, laying her gently on it, the blonde’s back facing the ceiling.

As Ashley stretched, preparing for what will definitely the best massage of her life, Kuroe cracked her knuckles and stretched her fingers in preparation for giving the best massage she’ll ever give in her life, hoping that the one, 10-minutes-long YouTube video she watched that morning was enough for her to have mastered the art of giving massages.

“Oh. Before I forget.”

“Congrats on graduating High School. Consider this your reward.” Kuroe whispered in Ashley’s ear.

Yep. Ashley certainly felt like a big girl, drowning in bliss as Kuroe’s soft hands gently kneaded all the stress and pressure out of her stiff shoulders.

“Ahh, yes. Best reward I could ask for…” Ashley softly groaned, letting herself just enjoy the moment. She can worry about stuff like College, the legal drinking age, still being a virgin and all of that later. Now she just wanted to be where she was. Lying on the couch, her kawaii girlfriend giving her a massage while wearing a maid outfit, Ashley felt like she had no worries in the world.

_‘This is the life…’_

**The end (of prompt #1)**


	3. December 9th: Romance/Intimacy - What's on the menu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroe had just finished making breakfast, but Ashley has other plans!  
> There's only one item on the menu, that being a specific blonde, which leaves only one question  
> Is she ready to be served up?

Kuroe woke up early, as usual.

Instead of doing what normal teenage girls her age did on weekends, which was to sleep in, watch TV, go out, or literally do anything that didn’t involve work in any way, shape or form, Kuroe woke up early so that she could make breakfast.

The average American teenager consumed a thousand calories in their breakfast alone, after all.

…

OK, maybe that was a lie, but at least it was a funny one, right?

Right?

No? OK.

Well, regardless of how inaccurate that statistic was, Kuroe couldn’t deny that Ashley certainly had a healthy appetite. Yet despite that, she never truly seemed to put on weight. It was like she had magic genes or something.

 _‘Maybe as magical girls we have an enhanced metabolism, and that’s why she stays so thin despite eating so much? That could be a possibility. Though that could possibly mean that we can’t get drunk… Eh. I’ve still got four years. I’ll burn that bridge when I get to it.’_ Kuroe shrugged her shoulders.

When the food was ready, Kuroe turned off the stove. She turned around in order to go and call Ashley, only to find that the blonde girl stood directly behind her, their faces now barely touching one another. Ashley pulled Kuroe into a hug.

“Good morning.” She whispered.

“Y-yeah… Good morning.” Kuroe stammered, trying to remember how to act like a normal human being. Her face was flushed red, and her heart was racing. The two girls just looked into each other’s eyes, Ashley’s soft breathing gently caressing Kuroe’s lips as her pink orbs bore into Kuroe’s purple ones. She could feel Ashley’s heart beating at a calm and steady pace, as opposed to Kuroe’s, which was racing wildly. Kuroe looked down.

Ashley wasn’t wearing any pants. Kuroe could see her panties.

Pink, with white lace.

Yep, it was official.

Kuroe was aroused.

“I see someone is excited.” Ashley chuckled.

“Hmm?”

Ashley simply extended her hand towards Kuroe’s face, and wiped a bit under her nose. She pulled back her finger and showed it to Kuroe.

There was blood on it.

 _‘Yabbe… Did I seriously just nosebleed…? Ahh, that’s so embarrassing…!’_ Kuroe thought to herself, mentally holding her head in her hands, considering that physically, her hands were encircled around Ashley’s waist.

“So… Breakfast?” Kuroe asked, desperately trying to find an excuse to get out of the wonderful situation she was in.

“Sure! The menu only has one option, though, I’m afraid.”

“Uhh, yeah, I only made omelets.”

“I think you misunderstood. The only option on the menu is me.” Ashley said, pulling Kuroe away from the stove.

“What?” was all Kuroe managed to say before she already found herself lying on the couch, Ashley lying on top of her, the two of them making out.

 _‘Wait! Are we gonna do what I think we’re gonna do!?!??!’_ Kuroe thought to herself, her answer arriving when Ashley broke the kiss to take off her shirt.

_‘OH MY GOD WE’RE ACTUALLY DOING IT!’_

Considering that seeing her girlfriend’s pantsu was all Kuroe needed to nosebleed, seeing her girlfriend wearing nothing but panties and a bra nearly caused Kuroe to faint.

But, like, in a good way.

In a sexy way.

Like, the way where you nearly faint, but it’s from excitement – You get what I mean.

Before Kuroe could even react, she found her shirt missing.

Ashley had taken off Kuroe’s shirt before the black-haired girl could even notice.

The blonde reached for Kuroe’s pants, preparing to get rid of that piece of clothing too, however, she stopped, her hands just barely touching the fabric.

She raised her head; a questioning look in her eyes.

Kuroe nodded, giving her approval.

Ashley quickly tugged off Kuroe’s pants, the two girls both now only wearing a bra and panties.

And in Kuroe’s white lace panties, Ashley could see…

A tent.

Correction:

**A massive. Goddamn. Huge. Tent.**

Ashley’s eyes focused on what she could see through the panties, the intensity at which she gazed at Kuroe’s futa add-ons causing the black-haired girl to blush even more.

Kuroe’s relationship with her dick was… Complicated, to say the least. On one hand, it was certainly something she was ashamed of and actively resented, but on the other hand, it allowed her to experience sexual acts and fantasies in an entirely different way. While that was nice, it didn’t change the fact that the massive biological difference she was born with made it hard for her to make friends after they discovered it, or even talk to people, for that matter. To say that she didn’t exactly have the happiest childhood would be an understatement. When she was a kid, she was shunned and bullied for her “equipment”, and when she was in Middle and High School, she was either considered a freak by other girls, or constantly harassed about it by guys. At a certain point she even considered chopping the darn thing off. No morphine. No surgery. No nothing. Just take a knife and chop it off. When she met Kyubey, she wanted to ask to be born a normal girl, however, she unfortunately met one of the few darn Kyubeys on the planet that actually had a conscience, the demonic ball of fluff and adorableness telling her that granting such a wish is impossible. Kuroe was just about ready to give up on her life.

And then, she met a girl.

A blonde, American girl.

Who didn’t care about knowing what Kuroe had down there, because she wanted to know what Kuroe had up there, in her head.

And also, because when it came to the looks department, the girl was more then satisfied with Kuroe’s adorable face.

And when she finally did discover about Kuroe’s extra equipment, not only was she pleasantly surprised; she was psyched. She saw it as an absolute win. As she put it, she was getting “a genius kawaii girl that had the same capabilities a guy had in the sack”.

After hearing that, Kuroe couldn’t be any happier that she was born with a dick.

Sure, it wasn’t natural, and it pretty much totally annihilated her social status for all her life growing up, but hey, at least her girlfriend thought it was hot, so everything was fine in the world.

Though she still somewhat resented the term “futa”. It felt insensitive to her.

 _‘But still, am I really ready for this…? I mean, I’ve never even used this darn thing. Hell, I’ve never even masturbated! How do you use this? Why didn’t it come with an instruction manual?!?!?’_ Kuroe thought to herself, realizing that despite the fact that she had a dick, she was probably less knowledgeable about the genital than even a girl without one that simple watched pornography.

“Umm, Ash?” Kuroe asked hesitantly, not wanting to accidentally turn her girlfriend off, considering that no matter how absolutely terrified she was, she was honestly really excited.

No response.

“Ash?” Kuroe asked, looking at the blonde girl.

She didn’t reply.

As a matter of fact, she didn’t even lift her head.

Her head, which was now buried in Kuroe’s chest.

Normally, a girl would get embarrassed about such a situation.

However, considering that even Kuroe herself could admit that she had nothing to show when it came to the mammary department, she didn’t really see a need to feel embarrassed.

She gently lifted Ashley’s head up with her hand.

The blonde girl was sleeping, gently inhaling and exhaling air, her expression peaceful.

 _‘You get me all excited, making me think we’re gonna do it, and then you fall asleep!?!? I knew you were a tease, but not to this degree!’_ Kuroe thought to herself, a look of disbelief on her face.

_‘Ahh, and I got so excited just to get blue-balled! Seriously, this kind of teasing should be illegal!’_

Ashley breathed in, and then out. In, and then out.

_‘Though, I have to admit… She’s really cute when she’s asleep…’_

Kuroe couldn’t stay mad.

Hell, she couldn’t wipe the grin off her face, even if she wanted to.

She grabbed the blanket that was on the armchair and covered herself and Ashley with it, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace afterwards.

Sure, it wasn’t sex, but cuddling only in undergarments was also pretty damn good, and definitely about the right level of intimacy that Kuroe thought she could handle at the very moment.

Yeah.

_‘This is also pretty good…’_

**The end (of prompt #2)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being a shorter episode. I originally intended to write it in advance on the 8th, but like, IDK. Life got in the way, I guess. I got lazy. I was busy writing other stuff. IDK. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. December 10th: Snow Days - Way Better Than Anything In the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the harsh Japanese Winter, Ashley somehow managed to drag Kuroe out of the house for a nice stroll in the park.  
> Unfortunately, despite being a native, the black-haired girl is ill-prepared for the brutal, freezing winds.  
> Will she find warmth to thaw her, or will she end up as a blacksicle?

It was cold.

So goddamn cold.

Kuroe really was not a winter person. She’d much rather have a gentle, warm Summer sunshine than the cold and harsh winds of the Winter.

Or at least, that’s what she thought she’d rather have. After all, Japanese Summers weren’t exactly the gentlest thing in the world. They were brutal.

Still, Kuroe didn’t like the cold. It bit and poked her, taking advantage of every inch of her body that wasn’t tightly covered by three layers of clothing to freeze her.

In contrast to Kuroe, there was of course Ashley, who seemed to relish every second of the cold, unforgiving weather.

“Ahh, finally, Winter! Japanese Summers are so hard to get through, but at least the Winter’s nice!” Ashley said, spinning around, enjoying the snow-covered roads and freezing air.

The 2 girls were now in a public park, since Ashley insisted that they “have to take advantage of this wonderful weather”, something that Kuroe reluctantly agreed to, because while she DID want to stay at home, cuddling under a blanket, watching a movie or playing video games, she also wanted to see her girlfriend happy.

And Ashley was indeed happy, spinning around, jumping into puddles, diving into piles of snow, excited like a little kid, a contagious smile on her face.

Ashley turned to face Kuroe, and when she saw that smile, Kuroe literally couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She tried frowning – she still ended up smiling from ear to ear. Ashley’s smile was simply too damn adorable.

 _‘How is this girl so adorable no matter what she does…?’_ Kuroe thought to herself, sighing wistfully, annoyed that she couldn’t be annoyed, while also feeling like she was the luckiest girl on the planet for ending up with such a cute, amazing girl.

 _‘Although… She’s a lot more than JUST cute…’_ Kuroe thought to herself, unable to take her eyes off of her girlfriend’s behind.

Somehow, despite the fact that Winter clothes were supposed to be the DEFINITION of fluffy and adorable, that didn’t stop Ashley from finding a way to dress in warm and comfortable outfit, that was also adorable, and undeniably hot. So yes, Ashley was enjoying Winter wearing a red Winter hat with pink pom-poms on top, a Fluffy pink-and-black ugly Christmas sweater, warm black thermic pants, and fluffy, comfortable black and red gloves, a choice of clothing that was already a very unique fashion statement to begin with, but that of course didn’t stop Ashley from pulling it off like she was born to do so (and considering she created the look herself, that was actually pretty accurate), and looking adorable AND hot while doing so.

Seeing Ashley enjoying herself in the Winter was a treat that Kuroe’s eyes only WISHED they could’ve gotten sooner, and now that they have gotten them, they knew that they wanted more.

A gust of wind gently blew across Kuroe, causing her to shiver. When she left the house, she thought she was well-equipped for your standard Japanese Winter, but as she quickly discovered, she couldn’t be farther from the truth. Despite wearing three goddamn layers of clothing – Consisting of her own black, fluffy Winter hat, a white undershirt, a black overshirt, and a purple sweater, dark-blue thermic pants, dark-red gloves, and thermic socks – She was still freezing. How did Ashley manage to stay warm with even LESS layers, Kuroe didn’t know, though she did know one thing; whatever black magic Ashley used to stay warm, Kuroe wanted in next Winter.

 _‘Seriously… Why are the Winters here always freezing? Can’t we have a nice Winter for once? You know, one where it’s cool, but you don’t literally feel like your fingers could freeze off? Is that really too much to ask?’_ Kuroe thought to herself, unable to stop shivering. The cold bit and nipped at her, making her feel as if she was standing in the middle of the arctic, wearing only a short-sleeved shirt and a skirt. It was THAT bad.

Then, suddenly, Kuroe felt as if her entire body was washed over with warmth, as if all the uncovered spots that the wind took advantage of were sealed off, any access to them was no longer available.

 _‘Ahh, so nice and warm!’_ Kuroe groaned slightly. This is what she needed.

“Feeling better now?” Ashley whispered.

“Yeah. Thanks, Ash.” Kuroe answered.

…

 _‘Wait. Why is Ash so close to me?’_ Kuroe thought to herself, turning her neck to the right, only to find Ashley hugging her from behind, resting her chin on Kuroe’s right shoulder. The blonde had a playful grin on her face.

“A…Ash! What are you doing!?!?” Kuroe stammered as quietly as she could, her face already flushed.

“Hmm? Well, you were shivering your socks off, so I thought I’d hug you in order to warm you up. Why?” Ashley asked innocently, as if not understanding why Kuroe seemed so embarrassed by the sudden contact.

 _‘Don’t tell me… She actually doesn’t realize that!?!? Damn it! Why does her being dense only make her cuter!?!?!? Is this actually moe in real life?’_ Kuroe thought to herself.

“Wait. Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed, Kuroe.”

“Well, umm… Well…”

“Ahh, that’s a shame. In that case, I guess I shouldn’t hug you in order to help you stay warm.” Ashley said, a mischievous grin on her face.

 _‘That girl! She knows exactly what she’s doing! She’s not dense at all! But… But why is the fact that she’s an evil genius just making her hotter!?!??! HOW IS SHE DOING THAT!?!?!?’_ Kuroe yelled mentally, trying to figure out how her girlfriend was such an amazing and horrible person at the same time.

“Please don’t stop hugging me, Ash.” Kuroe muttered.

“Hmm? What’s that, Kuroe?” Ashley asked, not even trying to hide the fact that she was just saying that to hear Kuroe asking again.

“Ash. Please cuddle with me.” Kuroe replied, her insanely red face downcast, flushed both from embarrassment, but also excitement.

“Gladly! Anything for you, babe!” Ashley said happily, planting a kiss on Kuroe’s cheek, now hugging her from the side with one arm instead of from behind. The blonde girl pulled the black-haired girl towards her, their two bodies tightly squeezed together, joined at the hip quite literally, sharing their warmth.

“B…Babe…” Kuroe quietly squealed in excitement. Now that all of the humiliation and embarrassment was out of the way, she could just enjoy the physical contact she was making with her girlfriend.

Ashley leaned her head against Kuroe’s shoulder, causing Kuroe’s body to stiffen. It was sudden. Noticing the stiffness with which Kuroe was now moving her body, Ashley looked up at Kuroe, giving her a reassuring smile, one that melted all of Kuroe’s already rather nonexistent worries, and caused her to blush even harder.

It was amazing. She loved this sensation. This sensation where she had something missing. That something missing creating a hole. A hole, that could only be filled by someone else, that someone else in this case being Ashley. She wanted to feel it more. She wanted Ashley to fill more holes.

…

_‘God that sounds so bad…’_

Wondering how far she could push the envelope before Ashley started thinking she was being spoiled, Kuroe decided to conduct a little test.

“A…Ash?” Kuroe stammered quietly.

“Hmm? What is it, Kuroe?”

“My face. It’s… Really cold. Can you maybe… Help me warm it up…?”

It wasn’t the perfect setup, but apparently, it was all that was necessary.

No words.

No nodding.

Not even body language.

Before Kuroe could even finish her sentence, Ashley’s cheek was already touching hers. It was so warm… And soft… And Ashley smelled so fantastic. She smelled like… Like…

“Better now?” Ashley asked, snapping Kuroe out of her trance in which she tried to place her finger on what Ashley smelled like.

 _‘Shiksou! So close! Wait, no, come back! I need to figure it out! GET BACK HERE!’_ Kuroe mentally yelled at herself, as the word for the smell that wafted off of Ashley escaped her mind after her train of thought was cut. _‘Seriously… And I was so close, too… Well, guess I’ll just have to wait for next time…’_

“Yeah. It feels… Great. Much warmer now. Thanks… Babe.” Kuroe said, hesitating a bit before saying the last word. It was now Ashley’s turn for her cheeks to burn red.

“Mou… Calling me like that in public… You’re such a tease, you know that?” She pouted. It was adorable.

“Didn’t you call me that first?” Kuroe asked, a questioning look on her face.

“Well, yeah, but… It’s my job to tease you, y’know? If I don’t do that, then who will?” Ashley said mischievously. Kuroe had a perfect retort to Ashley’s statement.

She grabbed her cheeks, and pulled her in for a long kiss, straight on the lips. Ashley’s entire face burned a dark, wine shade of red. Steam expelled out of her ears. When Kuroe finally broke the kiss off, Ashley’s form changed; her stance, which used to be that of an outwardly and energetic person, was now reclusive and small, as if she was embarrassed about something, and wanted nobody to notice her existence.

“So… You were saying something about it being your job to tease me?” Kuroe teasingly whispered in Ashley’s ear. The blonde nodded her head meekly.

“Y…Yeah. It’s my job to tease you… So, what are you doing teasing me!?!?! Eh? Kuroe, you cheater!” Ashley quickly reverted back to her normal confident self. She playfully hit Kuroe, a smile plastered on her face. Kuroe chuckled.

 _‘Yeah, Winters kinda suck. They’re freezing, and long, and there isn’t much sunlight. But… They give me chances to experience stuff like this. And that’s way better than anything in the world.’_ Kuroe thought to herself, a smile plastered on her face.

**The end (of prompt #3)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it close, but thankfully, this is still December 10th! Next chapter should be longer, since tomorrow's Friday (for me, at least), so I'll have more free time, and the prompt for the 11th is a very... Interesting one. If you've been able to track down the prompts list on the Magia Record Subreddit, then you probably already know what the prompt for the 11th is. But, whether you know or don't: get excited!


	5. December 11th: Natural Smells/Perfume - Chocolate and Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroe thought she knew Ashley's limits.  
> Right until Ashley asked her an unexpected question.  
> The real question is, what will that question lead to...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I am TECHNICALLY late by one day (at least in my timezone it's only a technically, because it's currently 12:30 AM on December 12th), but I unfortunately had to interact with living human beings, so I couldn't dedicate as much time as I wanted to writing. Please forgib.

Kuroe knew her girlfriend was eccentric.

She also thought that she knew the absolute limit of Ashley’s eccentric capabilities.

However, on this day, she discovered she was wrong, when Ashley asked her a very peculiar question.

“Can you nuzzle me?” Ashley asked, her expression dead serious.

…

…

_‘Eh?’_

“EH!?!?!?” Kuroe cried out, as Ashley’s question truly came out of the blue.

“Kuroe, can you pull me into a hug, press your cheek against mine, then rub my cheek with yours?” Ashley asked, explaining the process.

“I know what a nuzzle is, that’s not why I reacted like that!”

“Hmm? Really? Well, I don’t really see any reason to react like that aside from not knowing what a nuzzle is, so I just assumed you didn’t know what it meant, and you were thinking I was asking you to perform a super lewd sexual act with me.” Ashley replied, her expression neutral.

“Iyah, iyah, iyah, iyah, iyah, that’s not why I reacted like that at all! I reacted like that because that request is ridiculously unexpected!” Kuroe said.

“Really? I mean, is it really that strange and unexpected that I want to make intimate contact with my girlfriend, whom I love very much?” Ashley asked innocently, expertly pushing all of Kuroe’s guilt buttons, causing the black-haired girl to turn stiff from guilt.

_‘That girl…! She’s cheating! That’s not fair, how she knows exactly what to say to get me to agree! That’s hax! Yeah, hax, I tell you! Hax!’_

“So, Kuroe… Will you please nuzzle me…?” Ashley asked bashfully, pulling Kuroe into a hug, their lips just barely separated. Kuroe sighed in exasperation. “It’s impossible to beat you, y’know that?”

Ashley chuckled. “You’re saying that like you actually want to beat me. Do you not enjoy it when I kiss you, and cuddle with you, and endlessly tease you?” She asked smugly, already knowing the answer. Kuroe sighed wistfully. “Yeah, you’ve got a point…” the black-haired girl said. Even she had to admit that she loved Ashley’s antics.

Not asking a third time, Ashley pushed Kuroe onto the couch, sitting down next to her. Kuroe took the hint. She touched Ashley’s left cheek with her right one. Ashley squealed from the contact.

“Ahh, Kuroe, your cheek’s so soft… And warm… It feels amazing…” Ashley groaned softly, her exaggerated reaction causing Kuroe to blush.

“I didn’t even start nuzzling… Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit, Ash?” Kuroe asked quietly.

“You’re right, but… I don’t know. It just feels great. I wish I would’ve asked you sooner…” The blonde girl said, her voice trailing off, giving way to soft groans of pleasure. She was seriously over-reacting.

Kuroe started moving her cheek slowly, up and down, up and down, gently nuzzling the blonde’s own soft and warm cheek. _‘Ahh, her cheeks feel so amazing…! Like rubbing my head against silk… I gotta agree with her, I wish she’d asked me sooner! Ahh, it’s so good…’_ Kuroe thought to herself, her mind slowly being numbed from how soft and warm Ashley’s cheeks were, and how generally amazing nuzzling the blonde felt.

“K… Kuroe…” Ashley muttered, however, Kuroe couldn’t hear her.

“K… Kuroe…” Ashley tried again, this time speaking a bit louder, the words accidentally coming out as a soft moan. Ashley quickly covered her mouth, her cheeks burning a dark shade of red. Kuroe finally noticed.

“Hmm? What is it, Ash?” the black-haired girl was oblivious to how the blonde had spoken.

“Can I… Can you please bring your hair closer to me…? I want to… I want to smell it…” Ashley asked, her voice trailing off from embarrassment as her cheeks burned even hotter.

 _‘There’s no way she’ll agree, right? I mean, that’s kinda creepy of me, even as her girlfriend…’_ Ashley thought to herself, immediately regretting that she asked the question. However, she was pleasantly surprised when she found Kuroe leaning her head a bit in Ashley’s direction, as if to make it easier for her to smell Kuroe’s hair.

Surprised but pleased, Ashley gulped. She took one deep breath, then brought Kuroe’s hair closer to her nose, taking in the scent of the girl’s hair. It smelled like… Like…

“Like chocolate…” Ashley softly moaned, the wonderful smell melting away all her worries, anxieties, making her feel weightless, as if nothing in the world mattered except for her nose taking in every little bit of that smell. It was intoxicating. She needed more of it. So much more of it. She buried her face in Kuroe’s hair. It was so smooth, and soft, and warm… A nice added bonus, but what she was really addicted to was the smell. That smell… Nothing but it existed… Nothing but it…

“Umm, Ash?” Kuroe said awkwardly.

The smell… She was addicted to it… She needed more… She needed it… Every waking moment…

“Ash?” Kuroe asked again, her voice a bit firmer. Ashley snapped out of her trance.

“Yeah? What is it, babe?” Ashley asked, her voice practically drenched with arousal. It was official. Her libido was super-overworked. She got aroused by the frigging smell of her girlfriend’s hair.

“Well, umm, don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered that you like my hair that much, but…” Kuroe didn’t need to say anything more. Ashley finally looked down and realized that she was holding Kuroe’s head way too tightly, practically choking her, not caring as long as she could smell Kuroe’s hair.

Ashley quickly let go of Kuroe’s head, the blonde’s cheeks burning a dark shade of red. “Sorry about that…” The black-haired girl simply shook her head, signaling that everything was OK.

“Man… I can’t believe that I went that far, though…” Ashley sighed.

“Well, I can’t exactly blame you. My hair does smell good.” Kuroe said cheekily.

“Really? And how would you know?”

“Might not be the most reliable source, but my girlfriend got wet just by smelling it, so I’d say it smells pretty damn good.”

…

“So, you think you’re that great just because I got turned on, huh…?” Ashley asked, barely containing her anger.

“Well, typically, when you get turned on, that means I did something good, right?”

“Listen up, you…! You…! You tease!” Ashley yelled, her vocabulary blacking-out on her at the exact moment that she could really use some goddamn colorful language. “If you didn’t tease me all the time, and didn’t overwork my libido, then I wouldn’t be so easy to turn on! So, it’s not because of your hair, it’s because you’re not making any moves!” Ashley pointed at her girlfriend, flailing her arms, trying her best to maintain a serious expression, because even she knew that she was pretty much grasping at straws. Kuroe was right. Her hair just smelled that amazing, much to Ashley’s fortune, and to her libido’s misfortune.

“Alright. Then, how can I make it up to you, Ash?” Kuroe asked with a neutral tone, taking Ashley’s ridiculous exclaim at face value. Her expression was calm and emotionless. However…

 _‘Kawaii! It’s not fair! How is this girl so Kawaii even when she’s literally trying to be cold and emotionless!?!??! This is some top-tier hax! Same level as Ultra Instinct or Six Paths Sage mode! Yes, that’s actually her unique magic! To be Kawaii in situations where no one can be!’_ Ashley thought to herself, trying to justify to herself why she was going through a totally normal experience, which is to see the person she likes as attractive, no matter what situation they’re in. Truly, such an unnatural and horrible phenomenon must be explained and rectified, instead of just being accepted and enjoyed.

“W…Well… I guess you could… Smell my hair… “ Ashley stammered bashfully, looking down. She yelped a bit when Kuroe pulled her into a hug, the black-haired girl burying her face in the blonde’s hair. _‘She’s actually… Smelling it…!’_ Ashley thought to herself, barely able to contain her excitement as she could feel Kuroe taking in a deep breath, inhaling the natural scent of her hair. The girl did so for about 3 more minutes, making sure to maintain a gentle hold, and not get too intense while doing so. _‘Mou… Is she doing this on purpose…? Now I just feel even guiltier than before…’_

Kuroe let go of Ashley, pulling her face out of the blonde’s hair. Ashley looked at Kuroe, an impatient look on her face. Kuroe simply gave her a confused look in return, causing a sigh of exasperation to escape Ashley’s lips.

“What did it smell like?”

“Oh… Umm, well… I didn’t know I was supposed to say that…” Kuroe said bashfully.

“Of course you are! That’s the best part! Knowing that your hair smells amazing! That is the reason why a girl lets her girlfriend sniff her hair! That’s why I asked to smell yours! That’s why I made sure to tell you out loud that it smells like chocolate! If you don’t say what the smell is, there is no point!” Ashley said with a tone full of excitement, pumping her fist vigorously, her excitement weirding Kuroe out a bit.

“Well, your hair…”

“Yes?” Ashley asked, egging Kuroe on.

“It smelled like… Like… Like vanilla…” Kuroe muttered bashfully, her voice just barely loud enough that Ashley could hear it.

 _‘YES! I finally got a Kawaii girl to tell me how my hair smells, and she told me it smells good even though it embarrassed her, bashful muttering and everything! Honestly, I am just the luckiest bastard on this planet!’_ Ashley thought to herself, mentally pumping her fist from excitement. Kuroe’s cheeks only became more flushed.

Suddenly, Ashley pulled Kuroe into a tight embrace. No hair smelling, no weird touching, no nothing. Just a regular embrace.

“Ash…?” Kuroe asked, however, the blonde simply placed a finger on Kuroe’s lips.

“I realize I probably teased you a lot. Sorry about that. How about I make it up to you? Anything you want; just say it.”

Kuroe looked lost in thought, as if she was pondering over her answer. After about a minute of thinking, she gave her reply.

“How about we just… Cuddle together and watch a movie?”

Normally Ashley would sigh in exasperation upon hearing this. She’d say something about how it’s not Kawaii, and go on some spiel about how Kuroe “needs to make a move” and “take advantage of her blessings”, but she simply nodded in agreement.

“Sure. Anything for you, Kuroe.”

_‘Anything…’_

**The end (of prompt #4)**


	6. December 12th: Cabin Fever - Best Lockdown Ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsatisfied with her girlfriend's limited and non-Kawaii wardrobe, Ashley makes it her mission to fix the issue at hand! Harajuku is waiting for our two heriones! Unfortunately, so is a massive snowstorm, and right outside their door, too!  
> How will they deal with being locked at home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get this out on the 12th, but alas, it is currently 12:06 AM on December 13th. I'll try to post the December 13th prompt on December 13th, and not a few minutes into December 14th.

“Neh, Kuroe, there’s something I wanted to ask you.” Ashley suddenly said.

Kuroe turned to face the blonde, a confused look on the black-haired girl’s face. “What is it?”

“Can I see the clothes you have here?”

_‘…Eh?’_

“I don’t think I understand the question, Ash.” Kuroe replied awkwardly.

“Well, don’t get me wrong, it’s just that I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wearing a dress, except for that maid outfit.”

“Well, I’m not really a dresses girl, I guess…”

“Impossible! Kawaii girls should never avoid wearing dresses! It is the piece of clothing that brings out their Kawaii-ness the most, therefore they should wear it, no matter what! If I could, I’d make it a worldwide law that all Kawaii girls must wear a dress whenever possible, and that not doing so would be an offense punishable by death!” Ashley yelled, pumping her fist in excitement, striking a dramatic pose.

“I think you’re exaggerating just a tad bit…”

“So, Kuroe; do you have any dresses you can wear?”

“Like I just said, I’m not really a dresses girl. I’m much more comfortable wearing pants.”

“UNACCEPTABLE! A girl must own at least one dress! Unfortunately, that incredibly Kawaii and sexy maid outfit you own counts as cosplay, and not clothing, which means that you don’t own a dress! Do you know what that means!?!?!”

“Somehow I have a feeling that the answer isn’t ‘we’re gonna cuddle under a blanket and watch a romcom while drinking hot chocolate’…”

“We’re gonna go to Harajuku right now for some clothes shopping! We’re gonna get you a dress, and have fun, and eat out, and basically go on a date!”

“You just wanna eat out, don’t you?”

“I do not deny or confirm that claim!”

“ _Sigh…_ Maji kayo… And what if I don’t want to get a dress?”

“We’re gonna get you one, and you’re gonna like it!” Ashley said, grabbing Kuroe by the hand, dragging her towards the door.

“Ahh! Wait, a minute, Ash!” Kuroe said, trying to stop the blonde as she put Kuroe’s shoes on her, also wearing her own shoes in the process.

“C’mon! It’ll be fun, I promise! I’ll even let you pick your own dress, and I won’t judge you **too** much! Now come on!” Ashley said, grabbing her keys and Kuroe, and beelining for the door.

“Ahh, but wait! The weather…!” Kuroe tried saying, but it was too late. Ashley opened the door…

Only to be hit smack dab in the face with god knows how many tons of snow and rain.

xxx

“It seems that the storm won’t be weakening, only becoming fiercer and fiercer. We will keep providing you with updates regarding the storm’s condition, both on TV and the radio.” The news reporter said. Kuroe shot a worried glance at Ashley, who had a deranged look in her eyes.

“Umm, Ash…? Is everything OK…?” Kuroe asked, unable to hide her fear.

“Of course, of course! Everything is just daijobu! I mean, all that happened is that I wasn’t able to go to a nice date with you in Harajuku, and fix your wardrobe! That’s all! No big deal, right?” Ashley was barely able to hide her anger, her left eye twitching. Kuroe chuckled nervously.

“ _sigh…_ Well, nothing we can do now but stay inside and keep ourselves busy so that we don’t catch Cabin Fever…” Ashley said, a downcast look in her eyes.

 _‘…DAMMIT! I should be mad at her for trying to drag me to Harajuku to buy a dress, but… ARGH! Seeing her sad makes me sad! And I don’t like feeling sad! As much as I wanna relish in the fact that she totally deserves this snowstorm considering that she tried to drag me to Harajuku against my will, that can wait! First things first, I have to cheer her up!’_ Kuroe thought to herself, a determined look on her face.

“So, Ash… I’m assuming you’re the expert on not catching Cabin Fever, right?”

“Hmm? Well, I wouldn’t exactly call myself an expert, but… As an anime fan, I do have some experience with staying sane in self-isolation.”

“Really? What’s the trick?”

“Well, this might sound obvious, but the trick is to do something. Sleep, watch TV, read a book, just do SOMETHING. As long as you don’t just sit on your ass and think about the things you could’ve done outside, you should be fine.”

“Alright. So, what do you wanna do?”

“Eh?”

“I asked, what do you wanna do? You’re the expert. I’m counting on you to pull us through this lockdown.” Kuroe said, flashing Ashley a grin.

“Really? WOOHOO! I promise you, I have some GREAT ideas! We’re gonna have the best lockdown ever!” Ashley said, her voice full of passion and excitement, a massive grin on her face.

_‘Mission accomplished…’_

“So, what ideas did you have in mind?”

“Well, being stuck at home is the best opportunity to catch up on a long running TV show!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Which is why we’re gonna take advantage of this lockdown to watch ALL of Naruto!” Ashley said, pumping her fist, a determined expression on her face.

“Are you trying to kill me, woman!?!?!”

“Well, it’s either that, or we can have sex.”

“…So, Blu-Ray or Streaming?”

“Y’know, you could really use growing a pair.”

“Oi. Do you even know how insensitive that is, considering what I have down there?”

“…”

“…”

“So, Part 1 or Shippuden?” Ashley asked.

“Beginning. I could use a refresher.” Kuroe replied.

“Fine by me!” Ashley said, heading to her room to grab the Blu-Ray discs, not without planting a kiss on Kuroe’s cheek beforehand.

…

As the two girls sat on the couch under a blanket, watching the dense blonde on the TV giving a speech about the power of friendship, ending all his sentences with “tebbayo”, spamming the same 2 moves over and over again, Kuroe couldn’t deny the fact that while this day didn’t have the _greatest_ of starts, so far, it’s been progressing well. However, the day was officially cemented as great when Kuroe suddenly felt a surge of warmth on her left. She turned her head to face Ashley, who was on her left, only to see the girl cuddling her, resting her head on Kuroe’s shoulder, her breasts tightly squeezed against Kuroe’s arm. Needless to say, Kuroe’s face was redder than the chakra of the Nine-Tailed fox. So, like, REALLY RED.

“Kuroe… I realize I did and said a lot of insensitive stuff today, and I feel bad for that, so… If there’s anything I can do to pay you back for it, please tell me right now, and I’ll do it.” Ashley said bashfully.

“Umm, well…” Kuroe said, trying to ignore the wonderful sensation that her arm felt, which was incredibly difficult, considering that a mandatory part of being bashful meant you had to shift around a lot, and Ashley was bashful now, so… I’m sure you can put 2 and 2 together.

“Ahh, sorry. You’re probably too embarrassed to ask. It’s fine, don’t worry, I know what you want.”

Kuroe let out a sigh of relief. _‘Yokata! She knows what I want! I’m sure she can do it!’_

“Though I have to admit that I don’t get what you’re so embarrassed about, Kuroe. I’m your girlfriend, after all. If you want me to strip naked, just say it.”

_‘She has no idea what I actually wanted her to do!’_

“Iyah, iyah, iyah, iyah! That’s not what I wanted! Like, at all!”

“Hmm? Really? Are you saying you don’t want to see your hot and Kawaii girlfriend naked and make sweet love to her?”

“You…! You teasing little…!” Kuroe said, literally expelling steam from her ears, her sentence stopped in its tracks by Ashley’s chuckle.

“Kidding! I’m kidding! I’ll do whatever you want. Just say it, K?”

Kuroe took in a deep breath.

“You know, Ash, you really gotta stop with all this teasing… It’s really embarrassing…”

“I’m sorry, but you’re super Kawaii when you’re embarrassed. I just can’t help it!” Ashley said, a cheeky grin on her face.

“It’s also pretty hard on my libido…”

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Ahh, nothing, nothing! Listen, when it comes to what we’re doing, how about we just… Cuddle like this? It’s nice, after all, right?”

“ _hmm…_ Yeah… It is really nice… I have to admit, Kuroe, I think I know how we’ve stayed together for almost two years now, despite never really doing anything spicy…”

“Is it because you’re a very patient girl?” Kuroe’s question caused Ashley to laugh.

“Not at all. I’m actually really impatient. It’s just that… Even though what we do has no spice whatsoever, well, with you… I don’t know. It just feels like how spicy it is doesn’t really matter. Like just cuddling together watching TV is as exciting as having sex, or something like that. To be honest, I don’t really know how to describe it.”

“Well, this might sound cheesy, but I guess this what they call… True love…?” Kuroe said, her words causing both girls’ cheeks to turn a wine shade of red.

“…”

“…”

“Man, another rasengan! So exciting, right?” Ashley said, trying her hardest to clear away the embarrassment in the air.

“Yeah… Totally…” Kuroe said, cutting into her own speech as she felt as if she couldn’t take it anymore.

She grabbed Ashley’s face, and kissed her on the lips.

A very long, heated, passionate kiss.

_‘This really is the best lockdown ever…!’_

**The end (of prompt #5)**


	7. December 13th: Outdoors - Please help me, Kuroe-Chan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last chapter's lockdown was done, Kuroe and Ashley finally went on that date to get Kuroe that dress! (but mostly so that Ashley could have an excuse to eat out)  
> Unsurprisingly, the date isn't going well, however, just how badly it's going is only illustrated when the date stops being a date, because a third person joins the mix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry please forgive I know I'm publishing this super late but I couldn't finish it in time because I was super tired I promise that next prompt will be published on time I promise I promise I promise
> 
> This post was made by the "no punctuation to emphasize regret" gang.

This day really was not going well.

For starters, Ashley made true on her promise from that lockdown the other day, and dragged Kuroe to Harajuku on a date, and so that the two could buy Kuroe a dress.

And that date without a doubt was the worst date they could POSSIBLY have.

For starters, the line in the clothes’ store was nightmarishly long, to the point where the 2 girls actually had a “are we there yet?” “We’ve only been waiting for 2 minutes” exchange, and it didn’t feel forced for the sake of a joke, for some reason.

Then, there was the fact that no restaurants had any available tables, so the girls ate their lunch at a falafel stand, something that Kuroe didn’t even think existed in Tokyo, let alone Japan.

Fortunately, at least the sky was clear, so the two could eat their lunches without worrying about getting soaked to the bone.

However, there was one final ingredient that pushed this date over the edge.

Something that turned it from a simple bad date, to the worst date ever.

As Kuroe and Ashley were walking down the street, walking off their food, Kuroe’s field of vision suddenly turned black.

“Guess who?” Whispered a voice in Kuroe’s ear.

“Darkness crush.”

“Eh?”

Kuroe quickly turned around without even looking giving the owner of the voice a swift and powerful hammer strike to the side of their head, something she immediately regretted when she saw who the person was.

A 15-year-old girl, with long pink hair, tied as one long braid.

“…Kuroe-Chan! What was that for!?!?!? Why did you hit me? Neh!?!?!?” Iroha yelled at Kuroe, lightly hitting the black-haired girl.

“Well, you did sneak up on me. I think you kinda deserve it.” Kuroe said, her neutral.

“Neh, Ashley-San, guilt trip your girlfriend, will you!?!? Make her feel bad for hitting me!”

“Iyah. I’m in the middle of a date here. I don’t run girlfriend-training in the middle of dates. Besides, isn’t she your best friend? I’m sure you two can talk this out.”

Upon her request for sympathy being rejected by both of the older girls, Iroha started tearing up, giving the 2 girls the best puppy eyes look she could muster.

“Oi. Only filth use that look.” Kuroe said, a look of disgust in her eyes.

“Are you trying to seduce a girl in a relationship? You really are scum.” Ashley said, looking down on Iroha.

“WHY ARE YOU TWO SO EVIL!?!?!?”

“Well, anyway, we’re in the middle of a date. Bye” Kuroe said, turning around and moving on.

“Bye, Iroha-Chan!” Ashley said, waving Iroha goodbye before joining Kuroe.

“Ahh! WAIT FOR ME!”

…

“Why are you still following us?” Kuroe asked, her question causing Iroha to chuckle.

“Because, just like Ashley-San said; I’m your best friend! Am I not allowed to join my best friend for a walk?” Iroha asked, hugging Kuroe’s left arm.

“I~ro~ha-Chan~!”

Iroha suddenly felt something crushing her left shoulder. She quickly let go of Kuroe and turned around.

“I suggest you don’t place your hands on another girl’s girlfriend. Some girls might not be as patient as me, OK?” Ashley said with a smile on her face, her voice charged with a seething rage that sent shivers down Iroha’s spine.

“H-Hai, Ashley-San…”

Taking Iroha’s position, Ashley was now hugging Kuroe’s left arm. She flashed Iroha a sinister smile, to which Iroha replied by sticking out her tongue.

“Speaking of girlfriends; Iroha, where’s YOUR girlfriend?” Kuroe asked. Iroha turned stiff.

“Umm, well, you see, Yachiyo had some stuff to do, so…” Iroha stammered, as if she was trying to hide something.

“Oi. Don’t tell me…”

“I forgot to get something for our anniversary, so I’m buying it now, all on my own under the guise of going to Harajuku to get some clothes!” Iroha cried out, tears of stress rolling down her cheeks.

“Scum.”

“Won’t you even show me a shred of sympathy, ‘best friend’!??!?!”

“Never! While I’m not the best when it comes to relationships, and I’ll admit that even after almost 2 years of being in one, I still don’t perfectly understand relationships, there is one thing I do know!”

Kuroe struck a dramatic pose, pointing at Iroha.

“Those who are horrible partners in a relationship are viewed by society as scum, but those who forget important dates like Valentine’s Day and anniversaries are even worse than scum!”

Iroha fell to her knees, her evident despair causing a smug grin to unwillingly crawl onto Kuroe’s face. Something Kuroe didn’t notice was the fact that Ashley was now visibly, physically shaking.

 _‘YABBE! She takes this sort of stuff that seriously! And I totally forgot the date of our anniversary! Yabbe, yabbe, yabbe! That means that when it comes around, I’m gonna be worse than scum! I have to remember our anniversary fast, and if it’s close, start planning for it!’_ Ashley thought to herself, tears of despair in her eyes. She was not prepared to be the irresponsible one in the relationship.

“Still, Ashley-San, Kuroe-Chan, you have to help me! It’s mine and Yachiyo’s first anniversary, and I don’t wanna disappoint her! So, what should I do?”

“Well… I’ll be honest, I don’t really have any idea. I mean, I’d tell you what we did on our first anniversary, but I was kinda knocked out, so we didn’t really have a first anniversary. Also, I’m really not good at this stuff. Sorry.” Kuroe said, awkwardly scratching her head.

“EH!?!?! What right do you have to judge me for forgetting if you’ve never even celebrated an anniversary!?!?!? You hypocrite! That’s what you are! A hypocrite! Ashley-San, surely you have some idea! I need your help!”

“Well… To be frank, I only have one idea. Buy her a Kawaii gift, go eat at a restaurant, when you get back home, do it with her? That’s what I was gonna do with Kuroe on our first anniversary, but then she got knocked out… It’s not the best idea, but it’s something, I guess?”

“I see! Thank you, Ashley-San! Kuroe-Chan! I’m sure Yachiyo will love it!” Iroha waved at the two, running in the other direction, presumably towards some store where she can buy “a Kawaii gift”.

“Yeah, just don’t forget it next year!” Kuroe yelled at her, causing the pink-haired girl to flinch. Iroha turned around, stuck out her tongue, then continued running.

“So, shall we continue?” Kuroe asked, offering her hand to Ashley again, the blonde happily accepting, the two girls now walking arm in arm.

“Neh, Kuroe…”

“Hmm? What is it, Ash?”

“When is our anniversary…?”

“Hmm…? We’ve got a few good months. Why’re you asking?”

“Well…”

“Oi. Don’t tell me you forgot the date.”

“Gomennasai, Kuroe-Sama.”

“It’s fine. You’ll just have to pay me back today somehow.”

“R-really? What did you have in mind…?” Ashley asked, sweating nervously.

“Well, y’know, I’ve noticed an interesting thing.”

“When it comes to clothes, we’re exactly the same size, except for the chest area.” Kuroe whispered in Ashley’s ear. “And, last time I checked, I DO own a maid outfit…” Ashley’s face turned from pale to red, but not necessarily from embarrassment.

“I see… I didn’t think you were such a depraved girl, Kuroe… Abusing your power in order to make it so during our first time, I’m forced to wear a maid outfit…! Truly, you are full of surprises!”

Kuroe’s cheeks were flushed, steam coming out of her ears.

“Umm… Well, n-no! I was just… Y’know, hoping that we could… Y’know… Make out… While you’re wearing… The maid outfit… Because I thought you’d look really cute in it…” Kuroe stammered.

“That’s even better!” Ashley pumped her fist, her face red from excitement, just barely able to contain a nosebleed.

“You don’t really think that, do you?”

“No! But I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you to have sex with me, either! Therefore, making out is perfectly fine!” Kuroe sighed.

_‘She doesn’t want to pressure me, huh…? But, maybe some pressure would be good for me… It’d force me to come out of my shell… Maybe…’_

Suddenly, Kuroe hugged Ashley from behind.

“I changed my mind. We’re gonna do it tonight… Me, and you in that might outfit…” Kuroe seductively whispered in Ashley’s ear, nibbling on it after she was done.

Ashley fainted, Kuroe just barely able to catch her in time.

“Ash! You OK!?!?!?”

“Kuroe…” Ashley said weakly.

“What is it?”

“I don’t think… That I’m ready for sex with you… You’re too good… Blergh!” Ashley said, faking a faint, before standing back up on her feet.

“…I’m not even gonna say anything.”

“Eh!?!?! If anything, that just shows how disappointed you are more then you saying something! That’s mean! No, scratch that, that’s super mean! Say something disapproving, will you!?!??!”

“No.”

 _‘…ARGH! Is it bad that I want Kuroe to keep on torturing me until the ends of the earth, calling me a “naughty girl” while doing so!?!?! How is this girl making me such an M!?!?!’_ Ashley thought to herself, unable to stop herself from blushing intensely, rubbing her thighs together.

…

 _‘Our anniversary, huh…? What am I gonna do for it…?’_ Kuroe thought to herself.

**The end ( of prompt #6)**


	8. December 15th: Energy Drinks/Caffeine - It's amazing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley has developed a problem, and Kuroe desperately wants to help her. However, it seems that the only solution is something spicy, a territory that the two are certainly not used to...
> 
> Note: this chapter contains smut.

Kuroe was starting to lose her goddamn mind.

At the beginning, it didn’t bother her too much. Just one loud night wouldn’t be too bad, right?

But then, it started happening again.

And again.

And again, and again and again and again, continuing on forever, nonstop.

Kuroe felt that if it didn’t stop, she was gonna need to move back to her place if she wanted to avoid blowing a fuse.

The problem at hand was of course Ashley’s tendency to drink stupidly huge amounts of energy drinks, which meant she would stay awake all night long, playing video games, watching TV, and generally doing a lot of noisy things. Then, by the time the next day would start, the energy from the energy drinks would dissipate, and Ashley would go out like a light, sleeping throughout the entire day.

At day, Kuroe couldn’t do anything with her girlfriend.

At night, Kuroe was driven mad by the insane amounts of noise her girlfriend made.

She was tipping on the edge. She felt as if all that was necessary was a tiny push, and she’d have a full-blown nervous breakdown. She’d probably punch a few pillows, swear a bit. That didn’t scare her. No, the thing that scared her was the other possibilities.

The chances that she’d yell at Ashley. That she’d insult her.

That she’d hurt her.

As much as the blonde got on Kuroe’s nerves, she loved her, and love isn’t stopped by something as petty as not sleeping for almost an entire week.

And so, that night, Kuroe made sure to stay next to Ashley until the blonde woke up, so that the two could have a talk.

xxx

It took a while.

Ashley might have been a very energetic person, but when she needed to sleep, she NEEDED to sleep.

When she finally woke up, it was about 1 AM. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Good morning, Kuroe.”

…

_‘Wait… Kuroe…?’_

“Kuroe!?!?” Ashley cried out, jumping back a bit. The black-haired girl chuckled.

“Why the surprise? I’m YOUR girlfriend, remember? And you’re the one who gave me the keys, after all. Plus, we have been living together at your place for almost an entire year now. Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Urr, no, I haven’t, I just didn’t expect you to still be awake at such an hour.”

“But considering that I am awake, I’m assuming you know why, right?”

Ashley would’ve loved to pretend that she didn’t know why. She would’ve loved to play dumb. But she couldn’t. She saw Kuroe’s exhausted face, the bags under her eyes, how her skin seemed to be saggier – all symptoms you see on a sleep-deprived person – and she felt overwhelmed by guilt. This was a result of _her_ actions. Her girlfriend looked like crap because of _her_.

“It’s because of what’s happened this week, right? How I’ve been consuming way too much energy drinks, staying up all night, making way too much noise, which prevented you from sleeping, and then I slept through the entire day. That’s what you wanna talk about, right?” Kuroe nodded.

“Listen, Ash, I can get wanting to pull an all-nighter every once in a while, but every single day of the week? Forget about how much it’s hurting me, you’re hurting **you**. You’re totally messing up your sleep schedule, and despite how you feel like the energy drinks are helping you stay energized, they’re not; they’re just like a high. Eventually, your body is gonna be too exhausted, and the energy drinks won’t be enough. You’re gonna collapse, or even worse, die… “ Kuroe said, tears forming in her eyes.

 _‘Oh my god, I am such a garbage person… I can’t believe I did that to her… She was so worried about me, too… God, this guilt… I hate it… I hate it so much… I don’t wanna see her hurt anymore. I don’t wanna… I don’t wanna see her crying anymore… I wanna see her smiling… Please, just smile… Please…! PLEASE!’_ Ashley thought to herself, holding her head in her hands.

“Ash, please…” Kuroe said weakly, clasping Ashley’s hands in her own, forcing the blonde to look her in the eyes.

“Please stop… Before you hurt yourself… Please…” Kuroe begged, bawling her eyes out. She couldn’t watch Ashley hurting herself anymore. Upon seeing her hurt girlfriend, Ashley started crying herself. She pulled Kuroe into a hug.

“I’m sorry… I knew I was hurting you, I just… I don’t even know why I didn’t stop… I’m so, so sorry… I swear I won’t do it again… I’ll stop it, just please… Please, Kuroe… Promise me you’ll stop crying… Promise me you’ll smile… That’s all I’m asking, please…” Ashley whispered into Kuroe’s ear, her words slurred by her tears. Kuroe couldn’t even manage to talk, only capable of responding in nods.

The two girls just sat there for a while, locked in an embrace, crying, until eventually, they couldn’t cry anymore. They broke the hug up, then wiped each other’s tears away.

Kuroe helped Ashley to her feet and dragged her to bed, the two girls plopping onto Ashley’s bed.

Covered under the blanket, the 2 girls looked each other in the eyes, smiling at each other. Ashley brought herself closer, wrapping her arms around Kuroe’s waist. The black-haired girl brought her left hand to Ashley’s face, gently caressing her cheek. The two shared a quick kiss on the lips.

“Ash…” Kuroe softly whispered.

“Yes…?” The blonde softly moaned.

“Why did you even start consuming energy drinks instead of sleeping to begin with?”

“Umm, well… You see… It’s kind of embarrassing…” Ashley said, awkwardly fidgeting.

“I won’t judge you.”

“Well, you see, I kind of… Started wanting you to do me… To a point where I couldn’t even be in the same bed as you without being filled with tremendous lust, to the point where I couldn’t sleep… So, I thought I’d pass the time by playing video games, and I drunk one energy drink to stay awake, and, well, you know the rest of the story…” The blonde said, her face burning a bright red.

_‘So, wait… All of this happened… Because she couldn’t take care of her libido? I swear to god, that libido of hers is like, the source of our problems… Seriously, I’ve gotta do something about it… Do something about it… Wait a damn minute…’_

“Ash.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m gonna say something super-awkward, but please bear with it.”

“Seriously, Kuroe. Stop with the pre-talk and just get to the point.”

“I want you to blow me.”

…

_Pshhh…_

That was the sound that emanated off of Ashley’s ears, as literal steam came out of her ears, almost as if a bomb was set off inside her head.

“B-blow you? So, like, you mean, take your cock, and… And…”

“Put it in your mouth, lick it, and stroke it while moving your head up and down until I come inside your mouth, and you then swallow every last drop.”

“I-I know what a blowjob is! That’s not what I meant… It’s just that…”

“Just that what?”

“Well… I’ve never blown anyone before… And I don’t wanna disappoint you, so…” Ashley said, shifting around. Kuroe chuckled.

“Ash. Look at me.” Kuroe instructed, and so, Ashley did.

“I’m not a guy. I’m a girl, just like you. I might have a dick, but… I’ve never had sex with it, let alone did I ever get blown. Hell, I’ve never even masturbated! To be honest, I don’t think I even know how to use this thing! So, don’t be so worried. I’m a clean slate; whatever you do, it’ll feel amazing, both because I have no previous experience to compare it to, and also because you’re my girlfriend. You’re amazing, no matter what you do. So, stop being so worried. You’re Ashley Taylor, right? You’re got confidence in spades. You can suck off your girlfriend’s small futa cock.”

“Y… Yeah! I can do this! It’s just a cock, after all! I’ve got this! I’m amazing! I’m the best in the world!”

“That’s the spirit! Now – “ Kuroe started saying, but before she could finish her sentence, Ashley already crashed her lips into Kuroe’s, pushing the black-haired girl onto the bed. Before she could even react, Ashley’s tongue was already inside her mouth. It felt incredible. While Ashley might’ve had no experience in sexual acts whatsoever, she certainly had PLENTY of experience when it came to making out, and to tongue. She was amazing at it. Her tongue gingerly sliding into Kuroe’s mouth, wrapping itself around the black-haired girl’s tongue, squeezing it… Kuroe felt in heaven.

 _‘God, I forgot how good this feels!’_ Kuroe moaned, even her thoughts not free of the pleasure.

 _‘Why, thank you, babe.’_ Ashley replied, Kuroe hearing Ashley’s voice in her head.

_‘…I left the telepathic link on, didn’t I?’_

_‘You certainly did.’_

_‘God damn it…’_

Slowly, Ashley reluctantly broke the kiss off, separating her tongue from Kuroe’s, the black-haired girl whimpering a bit, as if wanting it back. Ashley chuckled.

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna give you something better.” She said, slowly crawling downwards, towards Kuroe’s crotch. She slid her fingers into Kuroe’s pants and slowly peeled them off, the massive tent in the black-haired girl’s panties stared down by the blonde.

Ashley reached for Kuroe’s panties, then stopped. She looked at Kuroe, giving her a questioning look. The black-haired girl nodded in affirmation. Ashley gulped, then she grabbed the panties and peeled them off. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw the shaft in front of her. Sure, it was arousing and kinda embarrassing, but honestly not as bad as she thought it’d be. It also seemed rather clean and well kempt, and…

Long.

Fat.

Meaty.

Massive.

Whatever way you wanna describe it, it was big.

“Sorry if I’m not to your expectations…” Kuroe muttered awkwardly, her cheeks burning.

“Kuroe…”

“What?”

“I don’t understand anything about dicks, and especially not about dick sizes, but even I can tell that **this** is not small!”

“Ehh…? I’m… big…?” Kuroe asked, holding her flushed cheeks in her hands.

“That’s right! You’re a big girl! A very big girl!” Ashley winked, giving Kuroe a thumbs up.

“Ahh. You just ruined the atmosphere.”

“Suman.”

…

…

It was awkward. The two girls just sat there in silence, looking at each other, Kuroe’s futa cock hanging out in the open.

They had no idea what they were supposed to do now.

Kuroe coughed weakly. “We should probably get started, if we wanna do this tonight, right?” She said.

“Right! Right, totally! Get… Started…” Ashley said nervously, her voice trailing off as set her eyes on Kuroe’s dick again.

Her palms started feeling sweaty, her breathing heavy. Her heart started racing. She didn’t know why, but she was feeling… Excited? No, that didn’t feel right, but… It didn’t feel like fear, either. It felt more like a combination of the two.

 _‘You can do it, Ash. Just grab your girlfriend’s thick, juicy, long, amazing, futa cock, jerk her off a bit, then suck it. Easy, right? You’ve got this!’_ Ashley thought to herself, sweat dripping down her brow. _‘I can do this… I can do this… I can do this…’_ the four words repeated in the blonde’s head like a mantra as she slowly sunk into a trance.

“Ash.” Kuroe placed her hand on Ashley’s shoulder, snapping her out of her trance-like state.

“Hmm? Y-yeah, what is it!?!?”

“If you don’t wanna do it, you don’t have to. After all, I originally suggested it for you.”

“For… me?”

“Well, y’know, you said that you had a hard time sleeping because you wanted me to do you, so I thought that… Y’know… maybe if we did something sexual, it’ll help you calm down…” Kuroe fidgeted, her cheeks only burning a darker shade of red with each word that she spoke.

_‘KAWAII! Even when she’s sitting in front of me, buck naked with her dick hanging out, talking about sex, she’s super Kawaii! How does she do that? HOW!?!?!?’_

“I see… Thank you, Kuroe. It’s really sweet of you…” Ashley said, her voice trailing off. She looked at her two hands, then, smacked her cheeks, a burning, red slap mark now on them.

“Ash!?!?!”

“Yosh! You did this for me! I can’t disappoint you now! Kuroe, get ready!” Ashley said as she pushed Kuroe onto her back, a look of determination in her eyes.

Before Kuroe could say anything, Ashley’s hands were already squeezing Kuroe’s cock. The feeling was amazing. She tried to talk, but all that came out was a not-so-soft groan. Embarrassed, Kuroe covered her mouth, however, Ashley simply peeled Kuroe’s hands off her mouth, letting her make as many sounds as she needed to. “There’s no shame in admitting that you’re enjoying this.” Ashley said. Kuroe nodded in response.

 _‘She’s right. I asked her to do this. I’m just enjoying it. There’s no shame in that – ohmygodmymindIcan’tthinkohgodthisisamazingwhatthefuckit’ssogood!’_ Kuroe thought to herself, barely able to form sentences properly, even in her mind, after Ashley started jerking her off.

Forwards and backwards, backwards and forwards. As Ashley was hovering just above Kuroe, looking the black-haired girl in the eyes, their faces so close that they could feel each other’s breathing on their faces, Ashley’s right hand was busy downstairs, holding Kuroe’s dick, stroking backwards and forwards along the length, the constant movement drawing out more stiffness and length, the shaft growing more erect and thicker, Kuroe’s groans intensifying.

 _‘They’re so soft… And warm… Ughh! This is amazing!’_ Kuroe thought to herself after getting a bit more used to the overwhelming pleasure. _‘Her hands are so soft… And warm… and… and… God, why is it so stupidly amazing!?!?! I can’t even describe it!’_ She mentally groaned, relishing the feeling of Ashley’s hands jerking her off. It was sloppy, and even Kuroe could tell that what was happening was a sexual act between two first-timers; two amateurs that had no experience whatsoever. She didn’t care. The fact that she had no experience just made the entire thing better. It gave her nothing to compare it to. And besides, she had to admit, for her first time, and a first time with someone who had no experience, just like her, it really wasn’t all that bad.

“I… gotta… admit… this… is… actually… pretty… easy!” Ashley said to the best of her capabilities, her voice strained as she now put all of her focus on stroking Kuroe’s girl dick to the best of her amateur abilities.

It didn’t take long before Kuroe felt like she was reaching some sort of breaking point, the pressure in her crotch area building up, pooling towards the tip of her cock. Despite barely knowing how a dick functioned, even she had a good idea of what that sensation meant. “Ash… I’m… I’m gonna…!” Was all she managed to grunt. Ashley quickly nodded, gradually slowing down, letting go of Kuroe’s cock, which was now standing at full attention, it’s ginormous length visible to the two girls.

As Kuroe lied on her back, her breathing ragged, trying to recover from being jerked off for the first time in her life, Ashley looked at her girlfriend’s erect cock, and couldn’t stop herself from whistling. “Stop… It… I’m not… that… impressive…” Kuroe panted to the best of her abilities, her cheeks flushed. Ashley placed her hands on her hips in disappointment. “You really gotta stop being so modest, y’know that? It’s huge! Just be proud of that!” Kuroe took a few seconds to calm down her breathing, then replied.

“Ash, no offense, but we’re two girls who barely know how a cock works, let alone what’s considered big and what’s considered small. I appreciate you trying to encourage me, but your opinion isn’t exactly that of an expert.”

“Fine. Then, how about we console an expert?” Ashley said, reaching for her phone.

“Umm, Ash…? What are you doing?”

“Checking the worldwide average for penis sizes.”

“You really don’t have to – “

“Found it! 13.92 centimeters, or 5.5 inches length, 11.66 centimeters, or 4.59 inches circumference.”

“- Google that… OK, so we know that, how is that gonna help us – Where are you going?”

“To get measuring tape.”

“Ahh! No! Get back here! You are not measuring my dick! ASH!” Kuroe yelled at the blonde, trying to stop her to no avail. The girl was as fast as the wind.

Just as quickly as she left, she came back, measuring tape in hand and an excited look on her face. “Now, lie on your back!” She said in a commanding tone.

“No way in hell am I doing – OK ma’am!” Kuroe’s voice turned squeaky when Ashley grabbed her cock and gave it one quick jerk mid-sentence. The black-haired girl was now lying on her back, dick fully erect, the blonde hovering above her, measuring tape in her hand.

“Do we seriously have to do this?” Kuroe groaned. She really didn’t want to.

“Yes! It’s for your own good! Plus, you said it yourself; I’m not an expert! While that might be true, I can do measurements, and measurements allow us to compare you to an average, and the average doesn’t lie! I’m gonna prove to you that you’re amazing, and so is your dick! Now, your girlfriend is complimenting your equipment, so stop complaining and let her measure it!”

Kuroe sighed. “Fine, fine… If you insist.”

And so, Ashley parted Kuroe’s pubes to the side, sticking the beginning of the measuring tape between them. She unraveled it until she reached the tip of Kuroe’s cock, then looked at the number. “DEKAI!” She yelled out, startling Kuroe.

“Ash?”

“Kuroe! You’re huge! No, giant! No, massive! No, ginormous! Honestly, I think your dick is the first of its kind! It’s way above the average! 30 inches long!” Ashley cried out, an excited expression on her face.

“Ash…”

“Yeah?”

“That measuring tape only has centimeters on it.”

…

_‘…Shimatta!’_

“Say, totally hypothetical question, but… how much is 30 centimeters in inches? Asking for a friend, of course.”

“You know, if you’re used to inches, just say it. No one’s judging you.”

“Don’t say that with a look that is just dripping judgement! It’s not my fault that I was born in the one country in the world that uses ‘stupid’ as it’s measuring system!”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s see. 30 centimeters is roughly… 12 inches, I think?”

**“DEKAI!”**

“I honestly think you’re exaggerating a bit…”

“Kuroe! The worldwide average is 5.5 inches long. You’re more than **two times** that! Just accept the fact that you’re big already and be proud of yourself, dammit!”

“W-well, I might be long, but that doesn’t make me thick!”

“As someone who jerked you off, I’m telling you; you’re thick!”

“Measure it!”

“You just wanna hear me praising your dick’s size with statistics to back it up, don’t you!?!?!”

“I do not deny or confirm that claim!”

“I won’t measure anything until you deny or confirm it!”

“Fine! I love being praised by you, whether it be dick size or even how you think I’m ‘Kawaii’! It makes me feel good and warm and fuzzy on the inside! Are you happy?!?!?!”

“Yes, I am very happy! Knowing that positive reinforcement makes you feel good also makes me feel like a good girlfriend!”

“Why are we yelling!?!?!”

“I don’t know!”

…

“So, width?”

“On it.”

Ashley took the measuring tape and placed the beginning of it on the dead center of Kuroe’s dick. She then unraveled it around the shaft, encircling it, until it reached the beginning again. Ashley looked at the number. “25 centimeters…” She said, looking at Kuroe. The black-haired girl thought for a second, converting the units, then answered. “10 inches.”

**“SUGOI DEKAI!”**

“…”

“12 inches length, 10 inches circumference! Kuroe, even you can’t deny that; your dick is super huge! The statistics only reinforce that!”

“I guess I really am a big girl, huh…? That just leads to one question, though.”

“What’s that?”

“How the hell are you gonna fit that in your small, adorable, incredibly compact mouth!?!?”

“Ku ku ku! Trust me, Kuroe, I am more than capable of taking in someone of your size!” Ashley said smugly.

“You know, that line would be super cool, if it wasn’t about your capability to put a big dick in your mouth…”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just lay on your back and let me do it already, will ya?” Ashley said impatiently, pushing Kuroe down on the bed. “Yeah, you got it. Go for it, Ash.” The blonde nodded in response.

Bringing her face close to Kuroe’s crotch, Ashley took in a deep breath. She didn’t know why, she just felt like doing it. She was pleasantly surprised when the only thing that the pubes and shaft reeked of was a standard, scent-neutral body-wash, as opposed to the horrible, disgusting, oily smells you usually found in all those messed up doujins and fanfictions. Bracing herself, Ashley grabbed Kuroe’s dick, opened her mouth, and shoved it in.

While it was certainly somewhat difficult to force the gigantic, thick shaft past her lips, Ashley didn’t struggle much after she managed to get it inside her mouth. She didn’t even notice that she managed to take it all in, down to the base, until she felt the tip gently rubbing against the back of her throat. Despite that, Ashley didn’t feel like she was choking, nor did she feel any “gag reflex”, as she heard it was called. She wondered why that is for a few seconds, then remembered one very crucial detail.

 _‘Right… The body of a magical girl is just a vessel that is maintained by the soul gem. Technically, I don’t even need to eat, so it’s not that farfetched to think that I don’t need to breath. I guess there are certain advantages to basically being a re-animated corpse.’_ Ashley thought to herself. Slowly, she started moving her tongue up and down the shaft, licking it. It didn’t taste all that bad either. Mostly salty, with a small hint of bitterness. Honestly, not a horrible taste. She started bobbing her head up and down, rising to the tip, then sinking down to the base, making sure to blow, lick and suck Kuroe’s dick, maintaining eye contact with the girl all the while.

Kuroe has long since stopped grunting, now unable to stop the moans from escaping her lips. It was amazing. She loved it. The pleasure was mind numbing. She wanted more of it. So much more of it. _‘Ah, it’s so good! Her mouth is so hot and slick! God, and her lips…! So tight! Oh my god, why did it take me this long to gather the courage and ask her? This is amazing!’_ Kuroe thought to herself, her hips bucking a bit.

Ashley kept on blowing, and Kuroe kept on bucking, the two enjoying it more then they thought they would, considering that they both had no experience.

Feeling a rising pressure building up near her tip, Kuroe warned Ashley through telepathy to the best of her abilities. In response, Ashley only quickened her pace, sucking on Kuroe’s shaft with even more intensity. She could feel it. The pressure reaching its absolute limit, like a dam reaching a breaking point. All she needed was a few more seconds…

_Sweet release_

Kuroe blew her load directly in Ashley’s mouth. Wanting to milk as much as possible from the black-haired girl, Ashley made sure to fondle her balls, squeezing every last drop of the liquid she could out of them. The tiny drops hitting her tongue, Ashley could only think one word.

 _‘Chocolate…’_ Ashley moaned, the name of the taste of Kuroe’s delectable seed filling her head. She loved it. Letting every last drop of the liquid fill up her mouth, until there was nothing left, Ashley let go of the shaft with a wet _shluck_ , Kuroe’s cock gently flopping down, now soft.

The sperm was so sticky and thick, and yet, Ashley swallowed it down, no problems. It was delicious, tasting like chocolate, just like she noted to herself earlier.

Feeling exhaustion wash over her, Ashley plopped down on the bed next to Kuroe. She pulled the girl into a hug, spooning her. “Goodnight, Kuroe.” She whispered into the black-haired girl’s ear before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

…

“Goodnight, Ash… And thanks…” Kuroe whispered, drifting off into a deep sleep.

**The end (of prompt #7)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here goes my dream to actually post this on time. About 5 minutes late (at the time of writing this note), but hopefully, it was worth it, considering that this is the LONGEST chapter yet, clocking in at an impressive 14 pages. Before anyone asks - Yes, most of that space was taken by the blowjob scene. Yes, I had to call it a "blowjob scene" instead of just calling it "smut parts". Why? Because this was written by an inexperienced 16-year-old, so you might as well feel embarrassed about something if the writing didn't make you cringe your brains out, dammit!
> 
> So, uhh, anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I'll post the next chapter... In like, 20 something hours?


	9. December 16th: Dumb Bets - It's a Universal Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley bet she could beat Kuroe in Mario Kart.
> 
> As she quickly learns, that was a mistake.

“I’m telling you; I can do it!” Ashley said.

“And I’m telling you, you can’t!”

“Why not!?!??!”

“Because, Ash, I thought you’d already realized it at this point – it is literally a **universal law** that I am not allowed to lose in Mario Kart! Even if you trained for months, you would not be able to beat me!”

“How are you so sure about that?”

“Ash. I once beat 7 other magical girls playing against me, while I wasn’t facing the TV. I was blindfolded with a paper bag, I had to wear earplugs, AND I had to hold the controller backwards. And I still got first place on EVERY. SINGLE. TRACK. When it comes to Mario Kart, I’m just unbeatable.”

“If you’re so unbeatable, then why don’t you want to play against me. Don’t tell me… You’re afraid I’ll beat you, right?!?!?”

“Iyah. I just don’t see the point in wasting time playing a game you’re obviously going to lose in.”

“I see, I see… Well then, how about we make a bet. Maybe that’ll spike your interest enough to convince you to play?”

“…Sure. Why not. Somehow, I have a feeling you won’t stop talking about Mario Kart until I thoroughly beat your ass, anyway.”

“Alright! So, the loser has to wear the maid outfit for the rest of the day, and the winner can give them any order they want! How about that?”

“Hmm… Ash, wearing a maid outfit, bound by a bet to do whatever I want her to do… Yeah, sure, sounds good by me!”

“Great! Alright, Kuroe, prepare to lose!”

xxx

Ashley lost.

**Miserably.**

Sitting on the couch in front of the TV, seeing Kuroe’s perfect score, compared to her own perfect zero, her jaw hitting the floor, Ashley realized that MAYBE she should’ve heeded Kuroe’s warnings, and avoided playing with her.

Just MAYBE.

“I’ll give you some privacy to change.” Kuroe chuckled, tossing the maid outfit at Ashley, leaving the room.

Now alone, Ashley looked at the maid outfit. It looked comfortable, and was definitely her size. Perhaps a bit too tight around the chest area, but, it did originally belong to Kuroe, so it was understandable. She lost the bet, so she had to wear that outfit, but…

 _‘Shikuso! That’s not how it was supposed to go! Kuroe was supposed to lose to me! Miserably! And then she would’ve put on that maid outfit, and she would’ve had to do whatever I asked her to! Meaning, I could’ve asked her to… eheh, to do me… While she’s wearing a maid outfit…~’_ Ashley thought to herself, a dopy grin spreading across her face. Ever since that one night where she blew Kuroe, she’s been much more perverted and hornier, unfortunately for her, considering that Kuroe seemed to be just as turned off and uninterested as she was before.

 _‘But now I’m gonna be stuck in this maid outfit until the evening… And Kuroe probably won’t ask me to do anything spicy during that time… ARGH! Her winning is just a waste of a perfect opportunity to have fun! Why does the universe like her so much!?!?!?’_ Ashley grabbed her head in frustration, slamming it against a pillow.

Ashley sighed. _‘Still… A bet is a bet. Guess I have to wear this and do everything she wants me to do…’_ Ashley grabbed her shirt, about to take it off, then looked down at herself again. _‘Or maybe…’_ She thought to herself, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. _‘Yes… That could work…’_

xxx

As Kuroe quickly learned, Ashley was quite the sore loser.

After all, when she called Kuroe, telling her she was dressed, what Kuroe expected to see was a maid outfit.

Not her standing in the middle of the living room, wearing only a bra and panties.

Needless to say, the black-haired girl lost about 2 liters of blood, then fainted, both from shock, and from arousal, though mostly from the former rather than the latter. Definitely.

And so, Kuroe woke up, tied to a chair.

“I just wanna make it clear now; I am NOT into bondage!”

“Ahh, you’re awake! Aww, you look so Kawaii, Kuroe!” Ashley clasped her hands together, a satisfied expression on her face. Kuroe looked down. Sure enough, she was wearing the maid outfit.

“Oi. Ash. We agreed that the loser wears the outfit! You lost, so why the hell am I wearing it!?!?!”

“Well, I was gonna do that, but then I realized that it’s so boring! And besides, that outfit was originally yours! Just like I thought, it fits you much better than it fits me!”

“Ash, I swear to god, when I get out of here, I’m gonna…”

“What, pound me?”

“Yeah!”

…

_Pshh…_

“Ahh, Kuroe, you pervert! You really have become such a pervert ever since what I did to you!”

“You little…! You’re the one who tied me to a chair, bondage style! Also, you put this outfit on me when I was asleep, meaning you had to have seen me naked, or at least only in undergarments, so if anything, you’re the pervert!”

“Mou, Kuroe, I’m offended! Of course, I closed my eyes when undressing you! Unlike you, I’m not a pervert!”

“You tied me to a chair!”

“Because you were struggling!”

“You forcefully dressed me in a maid outfit!”

“Because you look super Kawaii in it!”

“You’re gonna ride me while I’m wearing it, aren’t you!?!?!?!?!”

“Yeah – Wait, how the hell did you know that!?!?!”

“…Because you just told me.”

“…Maybe I shouldn’t keep running my mouth like this.”

“Untie me now, and let me change back!”

“Yada! You’re super Kawaii in this outfit, and besides, we finally broke that barrier that stopped us from doing anything spicy because of embarrassment! Is it really that bad if I push you now?” Ashley whined, flailing her arms.

 _‘That girl! I noticed that she’s been super horny ever since she blew me, but this is approaching stupid levels of horny! Honestly, what drives that insane libido of hers anyway!?!?!?’_ Kuroe thought to herself. _‘I could tear the ropes, but… Then she’d just find some way to knock me out and restrain me again! I have to make her free me of her own free will! There’s only one way to do that, though…! I have no choice! Even though it’s at the cost of my dignity, I must do it!’_ Kuroe took a deep breath, bracing herself.

“A… Ashley-Chan, will you please let me go…?” Kuroe said bashfully, shifting around as much as she could, considering that she was tied to a chair.

“Kawaii! Of course, Kuroe! Anything for you!” A bit of blood trickled from Ashley’s nose as she untied Kuroe and helped her to her feet. _‘Wait a minute…’_ She thought, but…

Before she could do anything, Kuroe’s lips were already on hers, the black-haired girl pushing her onto the couch.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…

“Furuguhuhu…” Ashley sounded, lying on her back on the couch, knocked out.

 _‘All it took was one kiss… Seriously, this girl is way too sensitive to “Kawaii”… I wonder what that says about the chances that she’ll cheat on me… Eh. I doubt she’ll do it. If she does, I can always just guilt trip her.’_ Kuroe shrugged her shoulders, sitting down next to Ashley, resting the blonde’s head on her lap.

“N-no, that’s too big for me! Ahh, Kuroe, you pervert! Yes! Please, harder! Ahh, Kuroe!” Ashley muttered in her sleep, shifting around as she had dreams that could be described in no way aside from ‘totally and absolutely depraved’.

“This girl is seriously something else…” Kuroe sighed, looking at her girlfriend shifting around in her sleep, muttering about lewd acts that are better not spoken about. “But… That’s part of what makes her so Kawaii, I guess…”

“Yeah. That’s what makes her so cute.”

**The end (of prompt #8)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? I finally published a chapter on time? Yay!


	10. December 18th: Onsens - You've never been to one, haven't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley wants to go to an onsen.
> 
> ...Lazy fanservice gets a lazy summary.

“Neh, Kuroe, when was the last time we went somewhere together?” Ashley suddenly asked.

“Hmm? I don’t remember. Why are you asking?”

“The fact that you don’t remember simply means one thing! We haven’t gone anywhere in a while! And I know EXACTLY how to fix that!”

“Please don’t say what I think you’re gonna say…”

“We’re gonna go to an onsen! A hot spring!” Ashley said, striking a dramatic pose.

“Umm, no.”

“Eh!?!??! But why not?”

“Because there’s no reason to go to a hot spring! If you want, we can just shower together here! Your bathtub is big enough, and getting hot water is not that hard!”

“But Kuroe! That defeats the purpose! The entire purpose of a hot spring is to go to one, and bathe with other people, and comradery and what not!”

“You’ve never actually been to a hot spring, have you?”

“I do not deny or confirm that claim!”

“Please don’t say you’re gonna drag me to a hot spring.”

“I’m gonna drag you to a hot spring.”

“…I’d complain, but honestly, I brought that upon myself.”

xxx

“I really hope it was worth this absurd, 4-hour drive…”

“Relax, will you, Kuroe? We have 3 days here! 3 days to spend roaming the town, enjoying the hot-spring, and take advantage of the fact that the walls are hopefully thick.”

“I am not doing you here.”

“Why!?!?!”

“Because it’s not the right mood. Sex requires the right mood.”

“You’re saying that like you’re an expert, but you’re a virgin just like me!”

“Iyah, Kuroe is right! Sex 100% requires the right atmosphere!” Iroha stated.

“Thank you, Iroha.”

…

“Wait a minute…” Ashley said.

“IROHA!?!?!” Kuroe and Ashley said at the same time, turning to face the pinkette.

“Hi! I really hope that the 4 of us can have a lot of fun here!” Iroha said, flashing the two a grin.

“’4 of us’? Who else did you bring with you to tail us, you overprotective mother of a best friend!?!?!?”

“Oi, can you guys lower the volume here? Some of us are hung over!” Yachiyo said, her face still red, a pair of sunglasses protecting her eyes.

“Why is Nanami-San hung over, Iroha-Chan?”

“Well, to answer your question, Ashley-San, Mifuyu MAY have brought some Vodka with her. Again. And these two drank it. AGAIN. But this time, Yachiyo drank a bit TOO much. So yeah, she’s hung over as all hell. Just give her some time to recover and she’ll be fine.” Iroha said, an awkward smile spreading across her face as Yachiyo started nibbling on her ear.

“…Wait. Why are you two here again?”

“Well, you see, Kuroe-Chan, Iroha over here says that we needed to unwind, which is her way of saying that she wants me and her to go on a vacation just the two of us, and we just so happened to pick the exact same hot spring inn as you two.” Yachiyo said while hugging Iroha from behind.

“…Somehow, I see nothing creepy with that.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Occult nonsense, creepy guessing, dark magic; whatever! Come on, the onsen is calling us!” Ashley said, dragging Kuroe towards the inn.

“Ahh, wait, Ash, slow down! I can’t run as fast as you!”

“You’ll be fine, Kuroe! Just move your legs!”

“I AM MOVING MY LEGS!”

xxx

“Ahh… This feels great…” Ashley sighed, slowly dipping inside the warm water of the hot spring.

Since all the 4 were girls, there was no need for separation, and although Kuroe’s extra equipment DID cause some problems, said problems were also resolved rather easily and quickly when Kuroe put on a towel around her waist.

The 4 girls were the only ones in the hot spring, and normally, Ashley would’ve taken advantage of that to make out with Kuroe. However, there was one problem with that idea.

“Ahh…! Iroha! Wait! No! Stop it! We’re in front of Kuroe-Chan and Ashley-Chan! It’s embarrassing!” Yachiyo said, giggling like a schoolgirl as Iroha completely ignored her requests and kept on peppering her with kisses.

“I’m starting to understand why you’d rather we kept our intimate matters to intimate environments.” Ashley whispered in Kuroe’s ear.

“Yeah… Normally it’d be cute, but honestly, the atmosphere just feels super awkward now.”

…

_Splash_

Iroha splashed Kuroe with water.

“…Oi. Did you just do what I think you just did?”

“Water fight!”

“OH, IT’S ON! Darkness Crush!” Kuroe yelled out in excitement, punching the surface of the water with her fist, which was engulfed by a veil of darkness, sending a small tsunami in Iroha’s direction.

The 4 girls kept on splashing each other with water, until they got tired of sitting in the water.

“Onsens really are great, aren’t they?” Kuroe asked Ashley, the two girls now cuddling in the bed in their inn room.

“Yeah. They really are.”

**The end (of prompt #9)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so short and so late, but I wrote this last second, and it's 2 AM, and I'm exhausted, and I wanna sleep so badly xD


	11. December 20th: Ghosts - Could you loosen it up a bit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a dark, eerily quiet night. A crunching sound can be heard coming up the stairs. The slightly ajar door is shrieking. The hooting of owls is audible in the distance. A flash, and then, a silhouette appears...!
> 
> Kuroe confesses about her fear of ghosts!

“Kuroe…”

“Yeah, Ash?”

“Don’t get me wrong; I love you, but… Don’t you think you’re a bit TOO clingy?”

Kuroe spooned Ashley tightly, not letting the blonde breathe. Ashley had nothing against exaggerated shows of intimate affection, it’s just that she had a problem with not breathing. Sure, she didn’t _need_ to breath in order to survive, but that didn’t change the fact that not breathing still hurt a lot. Also, Kuroe’s bear hug hurt. A LOT.

“R-really? I’m sorry… I didn’t… Notice…” Kuroe said awkwardly.

“Also, your hug is way too tight. Do you think you can maybe… Loosen it up a bit?”

“Ahh! Sure! Of course, of course! Sorry… About that…” Kuroe said, quickly loosening the hug.

“Much better… Thanks, babe.”

 _‘I gotta admit… The tightness of the hug might’ve been annoying, but…_ _The real question is why she’s hugging me so tightly? I don’t mind it… She feels super nice, but… Usually she doesn’t hug me that tightly…’_ Ashley thought to herself, the somewhat unusual occurrence certainly causing her curiosity juices to stir.

“Neh, Kuroe… Are you afraid of the dark?”

“Eh…? What kinda question is that?”

“Well, I don’t know, it’s just that… Usually you’re not this clingy. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying that I don’t enjoy you spooning me, but… Is everything OK?”

“Well, umm, I mean, it’s not like I heard some weird noises earlier, and I’m afraid of ghosts, so I’m clinging to you for protection or something!”

“…”

“…I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. Yes, you did.”

Kuroe quietly muttered some swear words.

“So, ghosts, huh? Gotta be honest, Kuroe; I didn’t think you’re a girl who’s afraid of the occult and the supernatural.”

“And why’s that? Because I like dark, muted colors, so I’m connected to my inner occult girl?” Kuroe asked defensively.

_‘She hit the nail on the head! But… It seems like that bothers her. I can’t let her know that that’s exactly what I thought!’_

“What? No! Of course not! It’s just that you’re so brave, I didn’t think ghosts scared you so much.”

“…It’s because I wear black, isn’t it?”

“Hai. Forgive me, Kuroe-Sama, but even I’m not impervious to some stigmas and stereotypes!”

Kuroe sighed. “It’s fine. I can’t blame you. I just… I just wish I wasn’t so afraid of ghosts.” She said, clear frustration in her voice.

“Do you wanna talk about it? Maybe it’ll help.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Ash, but… The only way for me to get over that fear is to accept that ghosts aren’t real and woman up. There isn’t any emotional root to it; no trauma or something. I’m just… afraid of ghosts. I can’t explain it, I just am.”

“Alright. If you say so, I trust you, babe.”

Kuroe laid on the bed, her back facing Ashley. Suddenly, she felt two slender arms gently encircling her waist.

“Still…” Ashley whispered in Kuroe’s ear. “I hope that doesn’t mean I can’t comfort you…”

Kuroe chuckled. “Comfort as much as you like. I never object to cuddling with you, Ash. Never…” She said, her voice trailing off as she fell asleep.

Ashley listened to Kuroe’s gentle breathing, that slow, rhythmic inhaling and exhaling of air putting her at ease, helping her relax, letting her sink into a gentle, wonderful trance.

“Yeah. I don’t object to cuddling with you, either, Kuroe…” Ashley softly said as she fell asleep.

…

“Oh man! I was waiting for something spicy to happen! Not fair! Wake up! Blow her! Have sex! DO SOMETHING!” Mel yelled at the two, who simply kept on sleeping.

“So, you’re ignoring me, huh…? Well, we’ll se how much you ignore me after I seal your fate by reading it!” Mel said, a sinister smile on her face, one that was wiped off when she got bonked on the head.

“Neh, Kanae-Senpai, what’d you do that for?!?!!? That hurt!”

“Because you’re not supposed to curse the living by accidentally reading a bad fate! And besides, they’re not ignoring you, they can’t hear us! Even if they wanted to react, they literally can’t!” Kanae berated the younger magical girl, who was rubbing her head, trying to ease the pain.

“But! They haven’t done anything smutty ever since she blew her! Where’s the spice!?!?! The love!?!?! The intimacy! All they do is cuddle and kiss! There’s no juice! Figuratively, and literally!”

“So what? It’s their relationship. They can do whatever they want.”

“…DAMN IT, YOU’RE RIGHT, KANAE-SENPAI! AHH, FORGIVE ME, TAYLOR-SAN, HANAZAWA-SAN! I TRIED TO MEDDLE IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!” Mel cried out, repeatedly bowing in front of the two, as much as she possibly could as a ghost.

“…I’m going back to the café. Later.” Kanae said, waving at Mel.

“AHH! Kanae-Senpai! Wait for me!!!!!!” Mel yelled, quickly finishing all her leftover bows, then rushing to Kanae, trying to catch up with her.

 _‘We can do whatever we want…’_ Ashley thought to herself. She didn’t know why she thought that; she just did. Almost as if the thought was inserted into her mind by someone else.

**The end (of prompt #10)**


	12. December 21st: Christmas Shopping - We're doomed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Kuroe decided to go shopping for ingredients for Christmas dinner. Unfortunately, it might already be too late! Will they manage to get all the necessary ingredients for a classic Christmas dinner in time?
> 
> Note: this chapter contains smut.

December 21st.

Just a few days before Christmas.

That was the time that Kuroe and Ashley decided would be just the best to start their Christmas shopping.

_It wasn’t._

“So, what’s still on the list?” Kuroe asked.

“Everything. We haven’t been able to find anything. Not even a turkey to stuff…” Ashley was crying tears of stress. Kuroe pulled her into a hug.

“It’s fine. Worst case scenario, we order pizza, right?”

“But… But… Christmas spirit…!”

“Ash, you do remember what country you’re in, right?”

“Japan…”

“Christmas is more of a time of joy and happiness then a holiday to celebrate here. And besides, here, Christmas is more of a couple’s thing than a family thing. There’s nothing wrong with the two of us just ordering pizza and enjoying ourselves instead of making a massive Christmas feast.”

“Yeah, you’re right… But still, ordering pizza should be a last resort! As long as we can keep on moving and shopping, we should try to get ingredients for a Christmas dinner! So, let’s go, Roe-Chan!”

“’Roe-Chan’…?”

“It’s a pet name. Y’know, just like how you call me ‘Ash’! Roe-Chan!” Ashley said, an excited look on her face.

“Ash… Don’t get me wrong, it’s really sweet; but my name isn’t really something you can create a pet name for…”

“I see, I see… Well, I have another idea!”

“… _sigh_ What is it?”

“Kuro-Chan!”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit TOO simplistic?”

“Isn’t the point of pet names to be simple?”

“That pet name is literally a color!”

“Hmm… Fair enough. Well then, how about ‘Ku-Chan’?”

“…Sure. Why not.” Kuroe sighed wistfully.

“Yippee! Thank you, Ku-Chan!” Ashley said excitedly, pulling the black-haired girl into a hug.

 _‘Not gonna lie, she can be annoying sometimes, but… She’s also awesome. And just adorable. And, well, that pet name might be cringey as all hell, but… It’s still sweet that she tried to come up with one. It’s not an easy feat, with a name as annoying as mine…’_ Kuroe smiled to herself, putting her hand around Ashley’s waist, the two girls going side by side, joined at the hip, quite literally.

xxx

“…Pudding?”

“Check.”

“Potatoes?”

“Check.”

“Peas?”

“Check.”

“Red cabbage?”

“Check.”

“Smoked salmon?”

“Check.”

“So, what are we missing?” Kuroe asked.

“Let’s see…” Ashley replied, scanning the shopping list. “The only thing we’re missing is a turkey to stuff.” She continued, looking up at Kuroe. The black-haired girl’s face was pale.

“We’re doomed…” She whispered.

“Hmm? Why’s that, Ku-Chan?” Ashley asked, seemingly confused.

“Well, it’s just that there’s already a lack of turkeys in Japan because there’s no real reason to import any here, and if we add onto that the fact that we’re super late… I don’t think we’re gonna find any turkeys to buy…”

“That might be true, but… That still doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try! As a wise person once said, ‘if I lose, I die, but if I win, I live. I cannot live without winning, and I cannot win without fighting, therefore, I must fight’! So, we won’t give up on the turkey until we’ve literally toured all of Japan, and every single person has told us that there isn’t a single turkey left for sale!”

“That quote is a bit too over-the-top for our situation, but… You do have a point. Alright! We’re not giving up until we’ve tried everything!” Kuroe said, pumping her fist, a determined look on her face.

 _‘Kawaii! Yes! This is the Ku-Chan I missed so much! The one that does the coolest, most awesome things ever in the most Kawaii way possible! Ahh! She’s so Kawaii! I need to have a permanent record of this!’_ Ashley thought to herself, snapping a few photos of Kuroe pumping her fist, looking determined. Kuroe, embarrassed by the sudden attention, moved her hands to cover her burning face, however, before she could, Ashley was already done taking the photos. _‘Mission successful!’_ The blonde thought to herself, a satisfied grin on her face.

“Mou, Ash… You can’t keep doing all this stuff to me out of nowhere… It’s embarrassing…” Kuroe said bashfully, shifting around.

“I know that it’s embarrassing! That is precisely why I do that!”

“Do you not care about your girlfriend’s discomfort!?!?!”

“Of course, I do! But your Kawaii level reaches maximum when you’re embarrassed, and there is nothing more important than Kawaii!”

“Y’know, sometimes I wonder if you’re only with me because I’m a pretty face…”

“Well, I won’t deny that I got interested in you because you look so Kawaii, but… If your personality wasn’t also Kawaii, I would have broken up with you. Sure, you’re the most beautiful girl in the world, but that doesn’t mean much if you’re a bitch. Which you’re not. You’re amazing, and that’s why I love you, Ku-Chan…” Ashley whispered, the two now holding each other tightly, looking each other in the eyes, their lips barely touching the other’s. Kuroe’s face turned a deep, dark burgundy, and Ashley could feel a wet, burning sensation in her loins.

“Ku-Chan… You really are amazing, and… I love you so much… I wanna show you how much I love you… Right here and now…” Ashley whispered seductively as she gently pushed Kuroe onto a bench, sitting on her. The black-haired girl felt as if she could faint any second now.

“Ash…” Kuroe softly muttered as the blonde girl started planting kisses all over her lips, cheeks; every spot of her face. The blonde went a little lower, planting kisses down Kuroe’s neck.

“Ash… Stop…” Kuroe softly moaned, her voice a bit firmer. She would’ve stopped Ashley herself, however, it seems that the blonde has anticipated that, as she firmly pinned down Kuroe’s arms and legs. Ashley went even lower. She had reached Kuroe’s collarbone.

“A…Ash… Stop… We’re in the middle of the street…!” Kuroe moaned. It took Ashley a few seconds, but eventually the implications of Kuroe’s statements hit her smack dab in the face. She quickly got off the black-haired girl and sat down next to her on the bench, her head downcast, her cheeks wine red. Luckily, it seemed that most people who saw what the two were doing simply glanced, maybe shot a disapproving look, then moved on with their day. However, there may have been a guy or two that took a few pictures.

Kuroe took a few minutes to calm down her heartbeat, her cheeks also flushed, though unlike Ashley, who was red from embarrassment, Kuroe was red from excitement. _‘We… We almost… Ahh, now I wanna make out with her in the middle of the street! Damn your incredibly potent libido, Ash!’_ Kuroe mentally cursed her girlfriend’s sexual drive. The blonde really was too horny. She took in a deep breath, then let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, at least we stopped before things got too heated, right?” Kuroe was smiling, trying to look on the bright side. She looked at Ashley, who looked back at her; the blonde looked shaken.

“I’m sorry, Ku-Chan… Just because of my stupid libido, I almost… Almost did you in the middle of the street… I almost totally embarrassed you and turned you into one of those people who get filmed and videos of them doing embarrassing, dignity-destroying actions get posted on YouTube… I’m sorry…” The blonde apologized, looking as if she was about to cry. Not hesitating for even a second, Kuroe pulled her into a hug.

“It’s not your fault, Ash. You’re a teenager. WE are teenagers. When you’re a teenager, your body’s flooded with hormones. You’re constantly horny, and it’s like your libido is working overtime. I’m your girlfriend; it’s only natural that you’d wanna do stuff with me. I’ll admit that you might be a bit hornier than the average teenager, but… There’s nothing wrong with you being horny.” Kuroe said, wiping away the few tears that were welling up in the blonde’s eyes.

“Y… Yeah. You’re right. It’s normal. It’s normal for me to be attracted to the girl I like, and to want to do stuff with her. Why do I keep torturing myself over something that is so normal? Seriously…” Ashley said, quickly regaining her balance, a confident grin spreading across her face again. Upon seeing said grin, Kuroe couldn’t stop herself from grinning a small grin as well.

“Yeah. And besides, I can’t blame you. I mean, I don’t wanna brag, but… I am pretty hot.” Kuroe said half-smugly, half-teasingly.

“Yeah, you are, Ku-Chan… I gotta say, I’m pretty cold… Do you mind if we go back home and you help warm me up…? ~” Ashley whispered seductively in Kuroe’s ear, the black-haired girl’s cheeks burning intensely again.

“A… Ash… You’re not saying… That you want to…?”

“I am saying that I want to. I want us to get back home so that you can take me”, Ashley continued “If that’s… Fine by you…?” She said bashfully, her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

“W-well, when you put it like that… I mean, what can I say except… You see…” Kuroe nervously said, unable to decide what words she actually wanted to say, her brain quickly overheating from trying to think up of a reply after the incredibly embarrassing and exciting thing that Ashley just told her. Her brain was fried. She needed a restart, one that Ashley gladly provided, fortunately, in the form of a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

After about 1 full minute of quiet smooching, the two pairs of lips separated, Kuroe’s cheeks still red, though her brain was now somewhat functioning. “A… Arigato…” She bashfully muttered, Ashley giving her a thumbs up. “Well, umm, Ash… I’d love to… I’d love to take you when we get back home, but… I think we should focus on the turkey first…”

“…Ah! Yabbe! You’re right! The supermarkets are gonna close soon! We gotta hurry! Come on, Ku-Chan! We don’t have time to sit here and smooch!” Ashley quickly rose to her feet, grabbed Kuroe’s hand, dragging the girl behind her as she ran towards the closest supermarket that might have a turkey.

“Weren’t you the one that initiated the smooching?” Kuroe asked, her hand on her head, holding her hat down.

“Potaito, potahto! Come on! We’re not gonna make it, at this rate!” She replied, an excited look on her face.

xxx

The two just barely made it.

By the time they got to the supermarket, there was only one turkey left, but fortunately, they managed to snatch it up.

“So, in the end, we managed to get every item on the list. Not gonna lie, I didn’t think we’d be able to do it…”

“Hohoho! Ku-Chan, you’re forgetting that I, the great Ashley Taylor, cannot possibly fail when it comes to something that could impact the enjoyment of the people I care about!” Ashley said, laughing in an exaggerated, snobby way, before replacing the snobby smile with a regular grin. She gently wrapped her free hand around Kuroe’s waist, pulling the black-haired girl closer. “Thanks, Ku-Chan… I couldn’t have done it without your help…” She whispered.

“Hmm. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t help?”

“Fair enough. Still, I appreciate it, Ku-Chan.”

“…Ash, I have to say something.”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Please stop calling me Ku-Chan.”

“Ehh?!?!?! But why? It’s super Kawaii!”

“At the beginning it was, yes, but you’ve called me nothing but ‘Ku-Chan’ this entire day. I appreciate the sentiment, you trying to come up with a pet name for me is really sweet, but… I have a name, and I like it. So, please call me by my name.”

“Alright, fine… Kuroe…”

“Thanks, Ash.” Kuroe planted a kiss on Ashley’s cheek.

“Ahh! But if I have to call you by your full name, then you have to call me by mine!”

“No thanks.”

“Doesn’t that make the effort in our relationship a bit one sided!?!?!”

“Well, I mean, in all honesty, the reason I don’t want you giving me a pet name is because it’s a pain to create a pet name based on my name, but based on yours… Well, the fact that I’ve been using it for so long just speaks volumes of how good it is.”

“That is not a pet name! That is just you shortening my name for easier use!”

“Alright then. What pet name would you prefer, then? ‘Ash-Pie’?”

“…Normally I’d say yes, but considering you’re literally asking me if I want it before trying it just makes it feel wrong…”

“Alright, then. I’ll just stick to ‘Ash’, if that’s fine by you.” Ashley sighed. “Sure, Kuroe. Whatever floats your boat.”

“Thanks, Ashley.” Kuroe said, planting another kiss on Ashley’s cheek.

“…Mou! You’re such a tease, you know that…? Can’t you at least wait for when we’re home…?”

“No. Sorry, but…” Kuroe brought her face mere centimeters apart from Ashley’s. “You’re so beautiful, I just can’t help myself…” She said, her hot breath caressing Ashley’s lips. The feeling was intoxicating.

Blushing intensely, Ashley stood there in place, her body stiff before she pushed Kuroe away. “Hmm? Ashley?”

“Tease! Pervert! Ecchi! Hentai! Kuroe, baka, baka, baka! You can’t keep doing this to me!” Ashley yelled at Kuroe; her expression pouty. Fortunately, since the two returned home so late, the train was completely empty except for the two of them; a rare sight for a city in Japan.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure you’ll hate it just as much when I do it to you back home, in bed or on the couch.” Kuroe said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

“Why you -! When we get back home, I’m gonna tease you so hard, you’re gonna wish that I’ll let you enter me!”

“A-Ashley! Even if we’re alone on the train, there are some things you’re not supposed to say in public, period!” Kuroe yelled in reply, her face now also burning red. Ashley simply stuck out her tongue.

xxx

The ingredients were in the fridge.

All the lights were turned off.

There wasn’t a single sound in Ashley’s and Kuroe’s flat.

Well, no sound, except for the sounds of passionate and intimate love that just barely crept out of the two’s bedroom.

Inside the room, Kuroe was lying on the bed on her back, buck naked, while Ashley was lying on top of the black-haired girl, the only article of clothing left on her body being her bra. Her hand tightly squeezing Kuroe’s futa cock, she moved it back and forth, back and forth, furiously jerking off the thick shaft. The sound of Kuroe’s moans filled the room as she bucked her hips in tandem with the movement of Ashley’s hands, trying to add just a tad more friction to the entire thing.

“So… You… Have… Anything… You… Want… To… Say…?” Ashley barely managed to say with a strained voice, all of her focus and energy dedicated to jerking off her girlfriend’s fat cock.

“I’m… I’m sorry that I…” Kuroe moaned, barely able to think, let alone talk, as the waves of pleasure mercilessly pounded at her, giving her no breathing room, quite literally.

“You’re sorry that…?” Ashley egged Kuroe on, increasing the intensity and speed of her movements, the increase causing Kuroe’s eyes to shoot open.

“I’m sorry that I teased you on the train!” Kuroe cried out, her voice sounding less like someone talking, and more like a moan that was contorted and shaped into something that could just barely be classified as discernable words.

“And…?”

“And you’re the most amazing girlfriend ever!”

“And…?”

“And I promise I’ll leave the teasing to you!”

“And…?”

Kuroe couldn’t even answer, the only thing coming out of her mouth being a scream of pleasure. Ashley could see the look in the girl’s eyes; she was begging her to end the torture and just let her climax already.

More than satisfied with what she’d heard, Ashley let go of Kuroe’s dick, bringing her mouth closer to it. Not even stopping for a second, she opened her mouth wide, effortlessly pushing the thick shaft past her lips, the hotness and wetness of her mouth sending a jolt through Kuroe’s entire body, her back arching as she tightly clutched the sheets. Ashley quickly bobbed her head up and down the shaft, her tongue trailing along its underside, licking it, squeezing it, and generally just trying to milk it dry. “OH GOD, YES! YES, PLEASE, ASH, PLEASE! MORE! MORE, PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU!” Kuroe yelled at the top of her lungs, trying to buck her hips with what little energy remained in her sore, exhausted body. Her cock was so erect… So hard… It hurt so much… She just wanted it to end already…

And just like that, it did. As all the pressure that was building up in her crotch area finally reached a breaking point, Kuroe blew her load, every single drop of her thick, sticky, potent spunk entering Ashley’s mouth. When Kuroe’s cock turned soft, Ashley pulled her lips off of Kuroe’s cock with a wet _shluck_ sound. She took a second to compose herself, then swallowed it all in one bit. She stretched her back, massaging her sore neck.

Ever since the first time Ashley blew Kuroe, the two have been much more accepting and honest about their sexuality; when they felt like they wanted to do something, instead of bottling it up, letting it slowly reach a boiling point, at which they both lost their minds, which is what they used to do, they simply did whatever sexual act they felt comfortable with, which at this current point in time was the two basic “jobs”. However, most of the time they did it for fun, experimentation, occasionally, Ashley even did it to torture Kuroe, or because they felt like it, and as it turns out, they felt like it. **A lot** , which is the reason why even though the two have only been sexually active for barely a month and a few weeks, they were already more then experienced with what they were comfortable with. Ashley was an expert at handling Kuroe’s girl dick, and Kuroe was an expert at playing the melodies Ashley loved, and trying her best to not ejaculate prematurely.

“You’re… Pure… Evil… You know… That…?” Kuroe panted, trying to recover from the amazing blowjob she just recieved. Ashley chuckled.

“Ahh, yes, because when your amazing girlfriend, who loves you very much, is willing to blow you after spending an entire day running between supermarkets, looking for ingredients for a Christmas dinner; that makes her pure evil.” Ashley replied teasingly, her face directly above Kuroe’s.

Kuroe took a deep breath, regulating her breathing. “If memory serves me correctly, the one who initiated the blowing was you, who decided it was a way to make me regret how I teased you back on that train.” She replied weakly, a small grin plastered across her face. Ashley chuckled. She laid down next to Kuroe, spooning her from behind.

“Yeah, yeah, you can complain all you want. I’ll be here when you need my mouth to calm down the dangerous beast that is your gigantic, thick, pussy destroying, monstrous, hard shaft.” She teasingly whispered in Kuroe’s ear, the black-haired girl’s face burning red.

“Y’know, when I finally do take you, you’re so gonna regret all this teasing and torture.”

“Oh, really? And why, pray tell, exactly is that?”

“You said it yourself, didn’t you?” Kuroe said, turning to face Ashley.

“My gigantic, thick, pussy destroying, monstrous, hard shaft is a dangerous beast. And besides, last time I checked, me taking you involves me putting my dick inside your pussy, so… If I were you, I’d already find some loophole to get out of that situation.”

“…Y’know, Kuroe, when I said all those things about your dick, I was trying to compliment you, but when you repeated them the way that you just did, it just comes off as creepy and cringey.”

“Yeah, I realize that now. Sorry.”

Kuroe turned her back towards Ashley, letting the blonde spoon her again. She could feel Ashley’s bra-covered breasts squishing against her back. Ahh, how she yearned to feel the flesh underneath the fabric…!

“But, y’know, Kuroe…? I wouldn’t mind my pussy being destroyed… If you’re the one doing the destroying…” Ashley softly whispered in Kuroe’s ear before falling asleep.

Kuroe’s cheeks turned a dark, wine shade of red, her skin covered in sweat from her temperature increasing, her heart racing at a million miles an hour.

“P… Pshuu…” She managed to say, knowing full well that she wasn’t gonna get a second of sleep that night.

_‘You really are a tease, you know that, Ashley…?’_

**The end (of prompt #11)**


	13. December 23rd: Cooking Disasters - My happiness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Kuroe are "busy cooking" their "Christmas dinner", when suddenly, an uninvited guest knocks on the door! What will they do? How will they react to her antics? And most importantly of all, how will they prevent her from turning the food into something that is literally indigestible?

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Kuroe and Ashley were busy making out.

The closer the 25th of December; Christmas Day, came, the harder it was for the two to keep their hands off of each other, both their libidos pushing themselves to their absolute limit, working overtime, almost as if “Christmas Spirit” was an actual gas composed entirely of teenage hormones, that added itself to earth’s atmosphere during the time around the merriest holiday of the year. Or, an excuse to boost capitalism, considering that the biggest tradition of Christmas, aside from a big, fancy dinner with your family and celebrating the birth of Christ, was buying presents to put under a tree.

While Ashley’s body was burning, radiating an intense heat, almost as if she had a functioning radiator under her skin, Kuroe’s body was freezing, her skin, and especially her hands, feeling as if they were dipped in ice water until seconds ago. The vast difference in body temperatures created a beautiful contrast, as the two girls clung to each other desperately, one trying to cool herself off, the other trying to thaw her freezing body and regain some semblance of sensation in it. Also, it was a great excuse to cling to one another in case they were around other people, not that they’d need to excuse clinging to each other, considering that they were all alone.

…

As the 2 girls felt like they were about to pass out due to a lack of oxygen, they broke the kiss off, panting, trying to catch their breath. Exhausted, Ashley, who was sitting on top of Kuroe, leaned forward, resting her head on the black-haired girl’s shoulder.

“Shouldn’t we start working on the food for the Christmas dinner…?” Kuroe asked, her throat sore from the lack of air due to her and Ashley’s previous actions. Slowly raising her head from Kuroe’s shoulder, the blonde gently cupped the other girl’s face in her hands, bringing their lips closer, but not connecting them. Her lips twisted into a grin.

“We’ve got time. Let’s just try to enjoy ourselves for now, OK?” She cooed. Kuroe nodded slowly. She also cupped Ashley’s face, crashing her lips into the blonde’s as they resumed their make-out session. They loved it; each of their bodies squished against the other’s, sharing their warmth and cold, their lips practically glued together, only coming apart when their throats turned too sore or dry to keep going, or when they felt they needed air, the latter being a rather uncommon occurrence, as their enhanced magical girl physiology essentially made them like plants, not needing to breathe, eat or stay hydrated, as long as they still had magic in their soul gems to sustain their bodies. Well, that was the hypothetical. In actuality, they still got hungry, felt thirsty, and needed to breathe, otherwise they’d feel worn out, exhausted, cranky, lightheaded and possibly even black out. Their bodies would still get damaged if they went on for too long without giving them what they needed in order to survive. While in theory, the enhanced magical girl physiology pretty much made them superhuman, ridding them of the need to breathe, eat and drink water, the 3 most basic human needs, in practice, all it really did was increase the amount of time they could survive with a lack of those needs being fulfilled without suffering consequences, made their bodies sturdier so that they could fight witches more easily, and completely eliminated the concept of a “gag reflex”, though admittedly, that might have just been Ashley’s natural talent.

 _‘God, this is amazing…’_ Both Kuroe and Ashley thought to themselves, simultaneously moaning. They loved this. They wanted it to continue for the rest of the day, uninterrupted, just the two of them, enjoying each other’s body temperature and lips…

 _Ding!_ Was the sound that emanated the doorbell, indicating that it had been rung. The 2 girls tried to ignore it, staying in their blissful heaven, however, the doorbell was simply rung again and again and again, until neither of the two could ignore it any longer. Breaking the kiss, Ashley climbed off of Kuroe and marched towards the door. “I swear to god, whoever that person is, they’re gonna get it…” She muttered, a murderous look in her eyes. She grabbed the handle, turned it, opened the door, and…

“Hai hai! How are you this merry season? Ahh, Ashley-Chan, why the grumpy look?” Mitama Yakumo asked cheerfully, speaking so quickly that the blonde barely had any time to process who the person standing in front of her was. Ashley never expected the person standing outside her door to be Mitama, and that certainly threw a wrench in her plans. After all, she planned to yell at the person outside the door, hopefully give them a right hook straight to the jaw, and teach them to never bother her while she’s busy making out, but the surprising sight in front of her left her totally stumped, unable to act. Well, that, and the fact that she had a very slight suspicion that if she punched Mitama in the face, she’s gonna need to pay double for adjustments for the rest of her life.

Mitama moved her gaze up and down Ashley’s body, as if scanning her. Considering that part of her job involved involuntarily reading people’s memories and thoughts, she thought it would be a wise idea to learn how to read people’s body language, something that she quickly picked up and mastered. Seeing her stiff shoulders, the clenched fists, the tempered breathing and slightly quivering legs, Ashley was like an open book to Mitama. She could easily see that the girl was pissed at her for some reason, though she didn’t really need to be a master at reading people in order to do that, as the murderous look in the blonde’s eyes could only be missed by the densest idiot on the planet.

“Ara ara, don’t tell me… Did I interrupt yours and Kuroe-Chan’s private time?” Mitama asked teasingly, clasping her chin with her hand, Ashley’s flushed cheeks confirming her suspicions. “Ahh, my sincerest apologies! I know how hard it can be to get some privacy with the people you love nowadays! I’ll be outside and wait until you two finish!” She said, giving an over-apologetic bow, one that Ashley couldn’t tell if it was sarcastic or genuine for the life of her. Mitama was impossible to read.

“ _Sigh…_ You’re already here, so you might as well come in, Coordinator. Though I’ll admit, I have no idea what you’re here for, but whatever.” Ashley grunted, moving aside to let the silver-haired girl inside, closing the door behind her. Kuroe was about to ask Ashley who the person was, but she didn’t need to, as she quickly noticed Mitama, the black-haired girl’s face turning as pale as the snow outside when she did.

Before Kuroe could even react to the guest appearing, Mitama was already right next to the black-haired girl, tightly embracing her. “Ahh, Kuroe-Chan! It’s so good to see you again! How are you? Can you take your pants off for me?” Mitama cheerfully asked as she nuzzled Kuroe, her hand unceremoniously moving towards the futa’s crotch. Kuroe tried to resist, however, Mitama was wise to that, seemingly using her power to adjust a person’s magic in order to paralyze the girl. She couldn’t resist. “Now, let’s see what you’ve got down there…~” She said cheerfully, licking her lips, slipping her fingers under Kuroe’s pants. She gently tugged them a bit down. However, suddenly feeling an intense, burning aura behind her, Mitama turned to face her back.

Behind Mitama stood Ashley, her fists clenched, her body shaking from sheer, seething, impotent rage, a dark look in her eyes. “Oi. What do you think you’re doing, touching my girlfriend like that?” She asked, her voice dangerously quiet. “Ahh, Ashley-Chan, forgive me for my rudeness. Obviously, the girlfriend comes first in a threesome. Let me move out of the way.” Mitama said, her smile unchanging. She tried to move, but Ashley grabbed her by the arm, not letting her move.

“So, a threesome…? That’s what you came here for? And you really think that we’ll have one with you, Coordinator?” Ashley asked, a dangerous chuckle escaping her lips. Mitama’s smile grew smaller, becoming less confident as she could feel pure magical energy radiating off of Ashley. Every cell in the Coordinator’s body screamed “DANGER!” at the top of its metaphorical lungs.

“H… Hai?” She said nervously, hoping that she gave the blonde the right answer.

**_It was not the right answer._ **

And so, on the spare couch in Ashley and Kuroe’s living room laid one thoroughly beaten, knocked out Coordinator, her sore body covered in blue spots and red marks, a dopey grin on her face as she muttered incredibly lewd stuff, that neither Kuroe nor Ashley wanted to hear, a problem the blonde solved by shoving the edge of a pillow into Mitama’s mouth and forcing her to bite down on it, gagging her. Looking at her handiwork, Ashley clapped her hands together in satisfaction, smiling smugly to herself.

“So, how are you feeling?” She turned to ask Kuroe, making sure the girl was OK.

“Well, considering I was almost molested, I’d say I’m feeling pretty OK.” Kuroe said, giving the blonde a weak thumbs up. Despite the fact she was trying to play it cool, it was obvious to Ashley that Kuroe was not OK. The girl was clearly shaken, something set off inside her from what Mitama did, and especially the brazen way in which she did it.

“What do you say we get to working on that Christmas dinner?” Ashley offered, trying to take Kuroe’s mind off of the rather traumatizing experience she just went through.

“Yeah… That sounds good. Let’s do it.” Kuroe replied, a small grin on her face.

 _‘I’ll just focus on making sure the two of us are enjoying ourselves. Taking out the trash can come later.’_ Ashley thought to herself, shooting a look full of venom at the knocked-out girl laying on the couch.

xxx

5 minutes.

That’s the amount of break-time they took.

After standing on their feet and cooking for several hours straight, both Kuroe and Ashley needed to sit down and rest for a few minutes, and hopefully, calm themselves down as well. Because of that, they took a 5-minute-break, during which they locked themselves up in Ashley’s bedroom, rested and took care of their business.

But 5 minutes was all Mitama needed to enter the kitchen and start applying her own twist to the food. Fortunately, the two were able to stop her before she burned down the house. The food, however, could not be saved.

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO DO THAT!?!??!” Ashley yelled at Mitama at the top of her lungs, her voice a mix of anger and honest astonishment.

“Ara ara, Ashley-Chan. Don’t tell me you’re jealous of my cooking skills? Well, if you want, I’ll gladly teach you, all you have to do is give me something in return.” Mitama said, an oblivious, satisfied smile on her face.

“No offense, Coordinator, but I don’t think Ashley wants to learn how to do what you did.”

“Hmm? Why not, Kuroe-Chan?”

“You somehow liquified a stuffed turkey.”

“Yeah, so? It’s a stuffed turkey soup.”

“YOU DON’T MAKE A SOUP OUT OF STUFFED TURKEY!” Ashley yelled at the silver-haired girl.

“Hmm? Really. I didn’t know that.” Mitama said, a look of genuine surprise on her face. Ashley looked like she was about to blow a fuse. She opened her mouth to speak, then reconsidered her course of action. She took a few deep breathes, then pulled her wallet out of her pants’ back pocket. She rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for; 3, 10 thousand Yen bills. She fished them out and begrudgingly handed them to Mitama.

“Oh, for me? As a Christmas present? Oh, Ashley-Chan, you shouldn’t have!” The Coordinator said, a touched expression on her face.

 _‘I’m starting to genuinely worry about the fact that someone this dense gets access to our soul gems so easily…’_ Kuroe thought to herself, a look of disbelief on her face.

Ashley reached out for the fridge, plucking a sheet of paper off of it. She handed it off to Mitama, who proceeded to read it out loud.

“’Turkey, pudding, potatoes, peas…’ Ashley-Chan, this is a grocery list…” Mitama said, an awkward smile on her face.

“I know.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do with it?”

“Well, Coordinator, you absolutely ruined all of the food we were gonna make for the Christmas dinner in 2 days, which is why I gave you 30 thousand Yen and a groceries list so that you can rush to the nearest supermarket that is still open and replace all the ingredients that you destroyed. By the way, the nearest supermarket is closing soon; I suggest you hurry.”

“What!?!? Ashley-Chan, you can’t do this to me! Isn’t this blackmail, or something like that?!?! This is illegal, isn’t it!?!?!”

 _‘Do you really have a right to complain about the legality of actions considering what you did earlier!?!?’_ Kuroe thought to herself.

“Well, Coordinator, think about it like this; either you run this errand for me, or I beat the shit out of you until even your girlfriend won’t recognize you, then mail you to her inside a giant Christmas present box. You tried to molest my girlfriend, and you ruined the food for our Christmas dinner; it’s only fair that you get punished, but, since I’m such a nice girl, I’ll let you pick your punishment. So, what will it be?” Ashley said, her voice sending chills down Mitama’s spine. At that moment, the silver-haired Coordinator realized that maybe coming to the blonde’s apartment was a mistake, and a horrible one at that.

“I’ll go buy those ingredients now…! ~” Mitama said weakly, nervously inching backwards towards the door.

“You can keep the change.” Ashley said. Mitama simply nodded, then rushed out of the door, slamming it behind her, not slowing down for even a second as she ran to the nearest supermarket like her life depended on it, which she had a suspicious feeling that phrasing it that way was 100% accurate.

“Has anyone ever told you that you can be absolutely terrifying when you want to?” Kuroe asked, an expression of fearful admiration towards the blonde on her face.

“Yeah. You did, right now.” She said, pulling the black-haired girl into a hug.

“Still, I think you might have been a bit too harsh on Mitama. Honestly, I’m surprised that the floor isn’t wet because of her.”

“Maybe, but still, you have to admit that she kinda deserved it. I mean, considering what she tried to do to you, my reaction doesn’t seem all that bad, right?”

“Yeah, I guess you’ve got a point… Speaking of which, Ash… Thanks. I really appreciate you helping me out of that situation. To be honest, I didn’t think I was gonna get out of it with my V-card intact…”

“Of course. Anything for you, Ku-Chan. Nobody messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it.” Ashley softly whispered in Kuroe’s ear.

_‘My girlfriend… MY girlfriend… My happiness… MY happiness…’_

_‘Mine, and only mine…’_ Ashley thought to herself, a disturbingly obsessed look in her eyes.

**The end (of prompt #12)**


	14. December 24th (Christmas eve): Mistletoe - I hate that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Kuroe hate the Christmas tradition of two people kissing if they're under a mistletoe, so of course, the first thing that happens two them is that they both... Stand under a mistletoe! What will they do in response?

If there was one Christmas tradition Kuroe and Ashley wanted to avoid, it was the mistletoe tradition.

The reason for why they wanted to avoid it wasn’t because they thought it was embarrassing, or because they disliked it; they couldn’t deny that they loved smooching/kissing/making out/locking lips/sharing oral fluids/whatever you want to call it.

They wanted to avoid that cliché tradition because they thought that if two people only kissed because they just so happened to stand under a plant at the exact same time, maybe the two people shouldn’t have kissed to begin with. Then again, that opinion came from two lesbian girls who have been together for almost 2 years, and their first time intentionally kissing each other happened before they were even officially a thing, so maybe their opinion should be taken with a grain of salt.

But yeah, long story short; they didn’t want to kiss under a mistletoe.

So of course, the first thing that happened to them after they finished decorating Ashley’s place was that they both stood directly under a mistletoe. They both turned to face each other.

“We’re not doing it.” Ashley said.

“Of course not. That would be silly… Right?” Kuroe replied, her face approaching Ashley’s oh so slightly.

“Yeah! We don’t need some stupid plant in order to kiss, right?” Ashley asked, feeling Kuroe’s breath gently caressing her face. The black-haired girl vigorously nodded.

_5 seconds later…_

Ashley was on the couch, Kuroe sitting on her lap, the two passionately making out, their lips pushing and sliding against one another’s, their tongues tightly intertwined, tasting each other.

 _‘Dammit, Ku-Chan, why are you so weak!?!?’_ Ashley yelled telepathically, her hands on the black-haired girl’s waist.

 _‘I’m a sucker for cheesy romantic stuff! I’m sorry, OK!?!?!’_ Kuroe replied apologetically, her own hands gently cupping Ashley’s face.

_‘But this is the lowest of the low! The cheesiest you can get! Even a person who loves cheesy things with every fiber of their being would cringe at kissing under a mistletoe!’_

_‘Actually, that’s what cheese-loving people adore the most. It’s actually a very popular and well-loved trope, despite being super cheesy.’_

_‘I refuse to believe that!’_

_‘And why’s that?’_

_‘Because if it was true, my elementary school crush would’ve kissed me during that Christmas party in 3 rd grade when we stood under that mistletoe!’_ Ashley replied telepathically, not thinking for even a second.

Kuroe slowly separated her lips from Ashley’s, breaking off the kiss. The look that the black-haired girl gave her made Ashley regret that she spoke without thinking.

“Your elementary school crush would’ve _what?_ ” Kuroe asked, her tone implying that she was not exactly thrilled to hear about her girlfriend’s previous loves and even possible relationships.

“Umm, well, y’know… Kissed me… On the lips… Like you’re supposed to do when you stand under… Mistletoe…” Ashley said, her voice slowly trailing off as her cheeks burned ever redder from embarrassment. Yep. Talking without thinking things through first was a mistake. Suddenly, Ashley felt a chill running down her spine. She looked up, only to see a dark, terrifying expression on Kuroe’s face. Ashley immediately jumped back as much as she could, the look her girlfriend had scaring her shitless.

“Ash… I’m gonna ask one question, and you’re gonna answer it honestly, OK?” Kuroe whispered directly into Ashley’s ear, her voice sounding calm, yet dangerous. Ashley could only manage to nod her head in panic.

“Your crush… Was it a girl, or a boy…?”

“A… A… A boy… It was only 3rd grade at the time, so I thought that the fact that I liked cute girls as much as I liked cute boys was something everyone felt, so I was kinda oblivious to my actual orientation…”

“And what did the boy do when he realized he was standing under the mistletoe with you, and had to kiss you?”

“He… He said, ‘I don’t wanna kiss a girl like Ashley, that’s gross!’ and ran away…” Ashley said weakly, her reply causing the look in Kuroe’s eyes to darken.

“The boy’s name… What is it?”

“I don’t know… It was in 3rd grade. Why are you asking… Kuroe?” Ashley replied hesitantly, unsure of how her girlfriend would react.

“Oh, nothing, just wanna know who to look for and torture for hurting my girlfriend.” Kuroe said with an all-too-sweet smile on her face.

“It was 10 years ago; don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit!?!?!?”

“You’re right.”

Ashley let out a sigh of relief.

“I’ll ask Akemi-San for help going back in time, and I’ll kidnap him before he gets back home after that party, then I’ll torture him.”

“I think you totally missed the point!”

Letting out a tired sigh, Kuroe gently cupped Ashley’s chin with one hand, pulling her closer. “Still, I bet he feels really stupid right now for missing out on a cutie like you. Oh well; his loss is my gain.”

“Yeah…” Ashley said awkwardly, not feeling any need to point out how during 3rd grade, Ashley Taylor was pretty much a walking beach ball that could barely run a lap around a basketball course without collapsing, and was constantly teased for her complete and utter lack of even basic athleticism. She had a feeling that bringing that little fact up would somehow lead to Kuroe finding a way to get in contact with her mom, which would be more than happy to provide the black-haired girl with photos of young Ashley, despite the blonde asking her mom to get rid of them several times, even trying to burn them on occasion.

Kuroe’s lips connected with Ashley’s, the two resuming their kiss.

_‘Ash… You’re so strong. I know you can take on anything, and no matter how much it hurts, you’ll keep going. You’ll never give up, and I hate that about you, so much. I hate seeing you get hurt; I hate seeing you being in pain, whether it be physical or mental. Which is why…’_

…

 _‘Which is why I’m never going to let anyone hurt you… Ever again…’_ Kuroe thought to herself, her embrace of the blonde only becoming tighter.

**The end (of prompt #13)**


	15. December 25th (Christmas day): Love Confessions - I love you more than anything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas. Kuroe and Ashley are cleaning up after their pleasant Christmas dinner with the residents of Mikazuki villa. They use their spare time afterwards to sit down, talk, and confess their undying love to each other.  
> Oh, and maybe have sex.
> 
> Note: chapter contains smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm 2 days late (I'm sure that in some timezones I'm already 3 days late), but I had life in the way and what not, and I was exhausted, and couldn't find it in me to continue writing, but here it is! Sorry for being late!

December 25th.

The time had finally come.

Waiting for the guests – the lovely residents of Mikazuki villa – to arrive, Ashley Taylor spent her free time until then doing what every first-time Christmas dinner host did, which was to obsess over the food, decorations, the way the table was set, the atmosphere in the house, the flowers outside and even the fricking napkins. Basically, she was busy losing her goddamn mind trying to make sure that everything was perfect.

While Ashley was busy destroying her own sanity, Kuroe was sitting on the couch in the living room, simply looking at her in worry. She considered helping, but…

“It’s fine! It’s fine! Everything’s just fine! It’s perfect! Amazing! Outstanding!” Ashley repeated to herself frantically, a deranged giggle escaping her lips. Ashley wasn’t good when it came to stress, something that Kuroe was ashamed to admit took her nearly 2 full years in a relationship with the blonde to understand, considering the signs were pretty obvious.

As the blonde rushed around the entire house, trying to make already perfect things more perfect, using her enhanced physiology to move around as quickly as possible, Kuroe let out a sigh of relief, wondering if her girlfriend’s mental breakdown was gonna happen before or after the Christmas dinner.

 _‘It seems I came during a bad time. Forgive me, Kuroe Hanazawa. I will come back later.’_ Said a flat, emotionless voice in Kuroe’s mind. She scanned the room, her eyes stopping on a small, white, cat-like creature. “Ahh, Kyubey. Visiting us for Christmas. What a pleasant surprise. You can stay.” Kuroe said, the little white creature listening to her request, jumping into her lap. Kuroe ran her hand through the white creature’s fur, its back arching, soft, purr-like noises coming out of his motionless mouth as Kuroe’s gentle hands patted the creature. “Say, Kyubey, what do you know about Christmas?” Kuroe asked.

_‘Well, to be perfectly frank, Kuroe Hanazawa, I’ll admit that I only know about the occurrence what little humans have told me in the past. It is a holiday you celebrate in order to remember the birth of the god of the religion of Christianity, right?’_

“Yeah, although here, people mostly celebrate it because it’s cool, and it’s a great excuse to meet up with your family.” Kuroe explained.

 _‘I see. It really does seem that despite you humans constantly making new ways to stay in contact with one another, you fail miserably at doing so.’_ Kyubey stated. Kuroe couldn’t help but chuckle wryly in response to that. When even the emotionless alien knew that humans sucked at maintaining contact, that really was a sign that they needed to get their act back together. She was about to reply to his statement, but before she could, Ashley rushed towards her, grabbed the white ball of fluff and shoved him inside a clear-glass flower pot, only his tail sticking out. She looked at it for a few seconds before seemingly being satisfied with the result, happily nodding her head.

_‘Ashley Taylor, I would very much appreciate it if you’d let me out of this flower pot – ‘_

“Oh, you silly, silly bouquet! Flowers aren’t meant to talk!” Ashley said, letting out a giggle full of insanity.

 _‘It’s official; she’s totally lost it from stress!’_ Kuroe thought to herself. She checked the time; they had about 15 minutes before Iroha and the others arrived. She had to do something about Ashley’s mental state, and fast. “Ash, can you come over here for a second?” Before Kuroe could even finish her sentence, the blonde was already sitting on her, her face centimeters from Kuroe’s. _‘…Is it bad that her insanity makes her hotter? …Eh. Probably a yandere kink. Oh well.’_ Kuroe thought to herself, shrugging her shoulders. She grabbed the blonde, laid her on the couch, cracked her knuckles, and without even giving her a warning, started giving her a massage, trying to calm her down by kneading all the insanity out of her.

_Roughly 5 minutes later…_

“Ku-Chan…?” Ashley softly groaned.

“What is it?”

“Why are you massaging me? Don’t get me wrong; it feels amazing, but… Why?”

“Iroha and the others will be arriving in 10 minutes.”

“…My perfectionist side kicked in and I drove myself nuts over trying to make sure everything was perfect, didn’t I?”

“…I don’t know what’s scarier; the fact that you KNEW you had a perfectionism problem, and still insisted on taking care of the house, or the fact that you were able to perfectly guess why I was giving you a massage.”

Ashley chuckled. She sat up, took Kuroe’s hand off her back, turned around, then planted a kiss on the black-haired girl’s cheeks. She rose to her feet, stretched a bit, then her eyes landed on a strange sight.

“Why is Kyubey in a flower pot?”

“In your insane state, you MAY have confused him for a bouquet.” Kuroe said awkwardly. Ashley simply headed towards the flower pot, plucked the little white creature out of it and patted him on the head, something that he probably desperately needed, considering that he was shaking, as if he had seen some incredibly traumatizing things.

“So, you feeling calmer now?”

“Yeah. Thanks. I think I’m ready.”

“Good, Because I gotta be honest with you, I barely know how to handle myself during a normal dinner; I would’ve been lost in a Christmas one without you as a scapegoat.”

“You mean lifeline, right?”

“Yeah. Lifeline. Right…”

Before Ashley could promptly choke her girlfriend to death for the implications the reluctance in her voice had, there was a knock on the door. Ashley hissed “you win this round, Hanazawa” before heading towards the door and opening it. In front of her stood 6 girls, the one in the very front being a 15-year-old looking girl with very long pink hair that was tied in a single braid.

“I really hope we didn’t come too early…” Iroha chuckled awkwardly.

xxx

Several hours have passed. The residents of Mikazuki villa have already left. Kuroe and Ashley were busy cleaning up the table and the dirty dishes and what not. When they were done, they both collapsed onto the couch. Kuroe let out a sigh of a relief, and Ashley slightly huffed a little. Kuroe turned to face the blonde.

“What’s the matter, Ash?” She asked.

Ashley took in a deep breath, then turned to face Kuroe as well. “I want to have sex with you.” She replied.

…

“EH!??!?!”

Super blunt? Yes. Totally lacking in any grace or finesse? You bet. 100% obvious in hindsight? Absolutely.

Now that she thought about it, Ashley’s face was red throughout the entire dinner, and her legs were quivering. It didn’t make sense, though; she didn’t drink alcohol, nor was she sick. The house was a pleasant temperature, too. Her flushed cheeks and shaking bottom half were apparently, entirely due to constant, unchecked, unquenchable arousal.

“…Actually, I take the ‘EH!?!?!?’ back. This isn’t surprising at all.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, one of your most defining, consistent character traits is having a limitless, uncontrollable libido.”

“Please don’t say ‘character traits’ like I’m some waifu being analyzed…”

“Sorry.”

“Well, anyway, considering you’re not surprised, I’m assuming we can just… Go to bed now?” Ashley asked bashfully. Kuroe simply nodded vigorously, which caused Ashley to grab her hand and pull her to the bedroom.

Once inside, both girls took off their pants and underpants, leaving on their shirts, as the air was “goddamn freezing” according to Ashley. The blonde pushed Kuroe onto her back, then jerked her off until she was satisfied with what she saw. She lined her pussy with the shaft, then looked at Kuroe, asking her if she was ready. The black-haired girl simply nodded. Ashley took a deep breath. She was about to bring her hips down, but then…

“Wait! Stop! 1 second!” Kuroe said frantically, causing Ashley to literally do an awkward “disc-scratch” pause. The blonde shot her a questioning look. “Shouldn’t we… Get protection…?” Kuroe asked.

“Why should we?”

“Right. I forgot. I never told you…”

“Told me what?” Ashley was now curious. What did her girlfriend hide from her?

“Well… This is kinda embarrassing, so, please don’t laugh…” Kuroe said, awkwardly shifting around and fidgeting. Ashley simply nodded her head.

“About a week ago, I went to the doctor to… Get a fertility test. I know that girls with my condition are usually infertile, but still, I thought it’d be better to check then possibly regret it later…”

Ashley didn’t know why, but for some reason, she could _just barely_ stop herself from laughing when she heard that.

“The test results came in yesterday, and the doctor said that not only was I one of the few girls with my… my ‘condition’ that was actually fertile, he also said that my seed was probably one of the most fertile he had ever seen, if not one of the most fertile, period. He said, and I quote… Ahh, this is so embarrassing… ‘Your seed is so fertile, it’s borderline magic! Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d even be able to impregnate a sterile woman…’“ Kuroe said, her face redder then a tomato.

“…ARGH! DAMMIT, WHY’D YOU HAVE TO MENTION THAT!!??!?!” Ashley suddenly yelled out.

“E-eh? What do you mean, Ash?” Kuroe asked, a confused look on her face.

“Before you said that, I was just horny, but now, I think I have a breeding kink!”

“And what does that mean…?”

“It means that I want to bear your child!”

“You told her WHAT!?!?!” Rika yelled out. Ren nearly choked and spat out her drink, coughing several times until her throat stopped killing her.

Rika Ayano and Ren Isuzu were sitting at a table at Walnut’s with Ashley, listening to her as she recounted the events of Christmas day, explaining the story to them.

“I told her that I wanted to bear her child…” Ashley said, holding her head in embarrassment.

“Do you even realize how weird and out of nowhere that is!?!?!” Rika had a weirded-out look in her eyes, and Ren nodded along to her words.

“I know, but can you please keep the judging to after I’m done with my story?”

Rika took a deep breath, then put up her hands, before slowly bringing them down.

Kuroe’s face was red, steam coming out of her ears.

“M-my child…? Ash, bearing my child…? Being a mom…? Me, a mom…?” Kuroe muttered repeatedly, an embarrassed, yet oddly excited look on her face.

“Yes, Ku-Chan. I want to… I want to bear your child!” Ashley yelled out again, though now she was a lot more embarrassed than before, as if the realization of what she was saying was dawning on her, but she was still adamant that that’s what she wanted. Kuroe’s face turned redder.

“A… Ash… That’s not something you just say… You’re only supposed to say that to someone you really like…” Kuroe whispered bashfully.

“Kuroe… We’ve been together for 2 years now… All this time, I’ve been with you, and loved you, and supported you, and never left you alone… Do I… Do I really need to say it…?” Ashley asked, half-embarrassed, half-disappointed.

“S-say it…?”

“Kuroe Hanazawa… I love you. More than anything in this world. I wanna be with you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I’m willing to give you everything I have. To stay with you in sickness and in health, till death does us apart and whatnot. I’ll do everything to make you happy. I love you, and I want to start a family with you. Do… Do you also love me like that…? Do you also want to start a family with me…?”

Kuroe looked down at the floor. The bedroom was awfully quiet. Ashley could feel the awkwardness filling the room. And then, Kuroe spoke.

“…You’re such a tease, you know that…? Putting me on the spot like this… Saying that you want to start a family with me, and also basically proposing to me… You’re playing dirty, Ash…”

“Mou, Kuroe. I’m being serious here… Don’t treat this like a game. I’m not playing at all…”

“I know, I know. Sorry.” Kuroe chuckled. Ashley simply shot a pouty look at her. Kuroe took in a deep breath, then let out a sigh.

“I know I love you. More than anything, too. I know… I know that when I go through the hardships of adulthood, I want to go through them with you; to have you as a support, and as someone to support through those tough times. I love you just like you love me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but… I’m not ready for a family, and I don’t want us to be brought together by a baby. No matter how happy it might make us, if we ever feel bitter down the line, we’ll blame it, and… I don’t want to do that. If we come together, I want it to happen because we wanted it, not because we felt obligated for some reason, which is why I don’t care how much you want to bear my child, I’m not letting you… not until I feel like the child is ready to be born.” Kuroe looked down, feeling ashamed for some reason. Ashley simply nodded.

“Alright, then how about this?” She said. Kuroe raised her head and looked her in the eyes, sitting up. The blonde was kneeling.

And then, she said it.

“Kuroe Hanazawa, will you marry me?” Ashley said, holding Kuroe’s hands in her’s, as opposed to a box with a ring in it. There was a gigantic, winning smile smeared across her face, and a brilliant look in her eyes. She looked calm and stable, as if nothing could knock her off her balance. At that moment, she was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl Kuroe had ever seen.

“Yes. I will.” She said excitedly, not hesitating for even a second. Some would say that she was acting impulsively, without thinking, and that what she was doing was kind of hypocritical of her, especially after the little speech she gave earlier. That wasn’t true. At that moment, time stopped for her. She ran all possible outcomes that could happen depending on whether she said yes or no in her head in less than an attosecond. She didn’t even know how she did it, she just somehow did. She came to the conclusion that no matter what happens, she knew she wanted this. She might be naïve and inexperienced, but saying yes at that moment simply meant that she would have someone to gain that experience with, someone who’d help her through her tough times; someone she could rely on to help her, and that someone relied on her to help them. To an outsider, it might’ve seemed like a risky choice, but Kuroe knew. She knew that it was the wisest decision she’ll ever make.

And she was right.

Ashley pulled Kuroe into a hug, their lips crashing into each other’s. They kissed passionately, feeling the temperature rising as they slowly lost control. When they separated, Kuroe pushed Ashley onto the bed. The blonde tried to get the upper hand, but Kuroe simply placed a finger on her lips and whispered “let me”. After that, the blonde didn’t struggle anymore. Kuroe then rose to her feet and got off the bed, looking through Ashley’s drawers, before she realized something. She turned to face Ashley.

“Do you have protection anywhere here?” She asked awkwardly. Ashley simply sighed and got up, putting her clothes back on. She saw Kuroe dressing back up as well, and when she did, she simply pushed the black-haired girl back onto the bed and peeled off her panties. “You keep yourself warm, I’ll go get some quick.” Kuroe nodded in response. Closing the door behind her, Ashley could hear Kuroe tending to herself, ‘keeping herself warm’. Grabbing her keys and locking the apartment door behind her, Ashley rushed out to a 24/7 drugstore, running like the wind.

xxx

3 minutes.

That’s the amount of time it took to Ashley to go outside, run to a drugstore, buy condoms, run back home, get inside, strip naked and get back to the position she and Kuroe were in before she left.

Now, both girls naked and making out, running their hands over each other’s bodies, they could feel the heat slowly rising. They were getting back into the mood, the atmosphere slowly building up again to what it was before. Before she could even say a thing, Kuroe already found herself lying on her back, Ashley furiously jerking her off. It took less then 30 seconds for the futa to reach full mast again, after which Ashley swallowed her dick whole without even stopping to rest for a second. Kuroe could feel it; the pressure building up, heading towards her cock, quickly overwhelming and decimating any endurance she had. Before she could even say “I’m gonna cum”, she already came inside Ashley’s mouth, the blonde swallowing every last drop of Kuroe’s delicious spunk. She took her mouth off the shaft, and took about a 5-seconds break, after which she promptly started jerking Kuroe off again, only satisfied when the girl was hard and erect again, which at that point she got on all four and shook her ass side to side at the black-haired girl. Feeling as if a second wind of sorts filled her body with energy. She quickly grabbed a condom packet, ripped it open, and put the rubber… _thing_ on. She grabbed Ashley by her hips and lined her cock with the blonde’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” She asked. Ashley nodded impatiently. “If anything hurts or you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop right away.” Ashley nodded again. “Seriously, Ash. I want you to enjoy this, so if anything bothers you, just – “

“Kuroe, if you don’t start right now, you’re gonna be the one who’s getting hurt!” Ashley yelled out, cutting into Kuroe’s speech, before covering her mouth upon realizing her outburst. Kuroe simply chuckled, then leaned forwards. “As you wish…” She whispered in Ashley’s ear, then, she took her cock and slowly pushed it in.

xxx

The two girls were lying on their back. They were covered in sweat, panting like mad, and their faces were both so red it seemed as if there was a fire alight beneath their skin. The girl with the blonde hair turned her head to face the one that had black hair. She wrapped her arm around waist, pulled her a bit closer, then whispered in her ear.

“That was amazing.”

Kuroe let out an exhausted chuckle, then replied.

“Good to know. Would’ve been pretty disappointed if it wasn’t.”

“Hmm? And why’s that?”

“I don’t think I can feel my hips.”

Upon hearing that, Ashley chuckled. She planted a soft, wet kiss on the black-haired girl’s cheek before pulling her into a hug.

“Goodnight, Ku-Chan.” She whispered.

“Goodnight, Ash.” Kuroe replied.

Then, Ashley added something unexpected.

“I’m so glad you’re my fiancé…”

Kuroe’s face turned red, however, it quickly returned to its normal shade again, the embarrassment fading away, just like the color. Yeah. There’s no need to be embarrassed about this. Ashley was her fiancé, not her girlfriend, and she couldn’t be happier about that. As the sound of Ashley’s calm, rhythmic breathing filled her ears, Kuroe couldn’t help but feel like she was safe. Like everything was fine.

Like her life was going to be perfect.

…

“So, wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!” Rika said, shaking her hands from side to side, trying to stop Ashley. “You’re telling me that you told her you wanted to _bear her child_ – “

“Yes.”

“– And she basically said ‘not unless we’re already married’ – “

“Yeah.”

“So, you proposed to her **on the spot** , and she **said yes** , so you two are now a happily engaged couple – “

“Aha.”

“And then you had sex for the first time, both in your life, AND in your relationship, fell asleep, and you woke up the following morning to find pancakes for breakfast, with chocolate writing on them that said ‘To Ashley Taylor, the greatest fiancé ever’.”

“Yup.”

The look on Rika’s face was somehow one of disdain, admiration and envy at the same time. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re the luckiest bastard on this planet?” Rika asked, her voice low.

“Yep! I told myself that a couple of months ago!” Ashley said, a massive smile on her face.

“…Please stop smiling. It’s creepy.”

“I literally, physically can’t! I’m engaged to the love of my life! My body is literally, physically too happy to not smile!” Ashley was still smiling, however, there was a hint of irritation in her voice.

Rika let out a sigh of exasperation, the look in her eyes about summing everything up; she had nothing more to say.

“So… You two are engaged, right?” Ren asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

“have you started planning the wedding?”

“We agreed that it’s probably better to wait for at least after Ku-Chan finishes High School before we plan anything, so, so far, we’ve got nothing.” Ashley said, sighing, the smile finally wiped off her face, replaced with a simple, small grin.

“I see. Have you informed your mom?”

Ashley’s face turned pale. “Oh no…” She whispered with a shrill voice.

“Why? What’s the matter?” Rika asked.

“I _may_ or _may not_ have totally forgotten to even tell my mom that my relationship is still ongoing.”

“Huh?” Both Rika and Ren asked at the same time, tilting their heads in confusion.

“Well, I told her that I’ve finally went out on a date with this cute girl I really liked, and even though we both felt it was awkward as all hell and a complete and utter disaster, we both thought we’d try again, and that the girl didn’t correct me or something when I called her my girlfriend…”

“OK, so? That’s not that bad.” Rika said, not seeing what about that perfectly sufficient explanation could possibly make Ashley’s mom unhappy.

“That was almost 2 years ago…”

“…Good luck.”

Ashley sighed. “I know, but… At least I’m not like Ku-Chan… She’s in real deep shit…”

“What do you mean?”

Upon being asked that question, Ashley couldn’t help but smile, as the explanation truly was a funny one. “Well, it turns out that she never told her parents that her roommate was her girlfriend, or that she had a girlfriend, period; and now she sprung on them that she’s getting married and, well, her mom is pretty pissed at her for never introducing them to me…” Ashley said, a semi-awkward, semi-genuine smile on her face.

“But Kuroe-Chan is such a nice girl; I’m sure her mom wouldn’t do anything too bad to her…” Ren said.

“Actually, she said that her mom was always the tougher one, while her dad was the nicer, gentler parent, if that makes sense… She did say that her mom is a really nice woman, but that she can be ‘absolutely terrifying’ when she’s angry, so now here I am, scared of meeting my fiancé’s parents, though mostly her mom… Should I be afraid, or not?”

“What was the worst thing that Kuroe said her mom ever did to her?” Rika asked.

“She said that she once woke her up by hitting her on the stomach with a broom.”

“We promise that we’ll never forget you, Ash.” Rika said, her and Ren bowing a small bow, taking a moment of silence in order to remember their doomed, American friend.

“…I’m just gonna try to stay optimistic…” Ashley said, a worried look on her face. But… That look wasn’t on her face for long. Sure, she was absolutely terrified of meeting her girlfriend’s mom, but who wasn’t? She’ll just have to get through it and hope that she leaves a good first impression. Aside from that, she had nothing she could do, and that’s fine.

“I’ll just try to stay optimistic…”

**The end (of prompt #14)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt list included a prompt for the 26th, that prompt being "make a sequel to your favorite story". I'm gonna try to post that tomorrow, but instead of making a sequel to my favorite story (since all the prompts basically follow a timeline of sorts anyway), I'm gonna make an epilogue of sorts, focusing on a prompt that I'm giving myself.


	16. December 26th (bonus chapter): Stressful Meetings - What did I do to deserve this...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting engaged, and revealing to her parents that she's been in a relationship for the last 2 years, Kuroe (and Ashley!) go in order to visit her parents, and introduce them to Ashley!

“What did I do to deserve this…?” Kuroe groaned. She was sitting on her seat on the bus, holding her head in her hands, the expression on her face locked between scared shitless and just ‘shit, this is not good’.

“Come on. I’m sure everything will be OK!” Ashley said, gently patting the girl on the back, trying to cheer her up.

“It’s not… My mom called me again yesterday. She said that since I clearly forgot what it means to be a ‘girl with manners’, she’s gonna ‘teach me again when I get there tomorrow’, which means today… And we’ll be arriving any minute… I’m toast…”

“Are you sure you’re not exaggerating just a tiny bit?”

“I don’t know… My mom can be nice, but she can be really scary when she wants to. It all depends on her mood, and the situation, and considering what I’ve gathered so far, meeting her might as well be the grim reaper approaching me with a massive ‘you’re fucked’ sign in his hands…”

Ashley was starting to wonder if Kuroe came from a very strict household, or a straight up abusive one. While she didn’t want to think the latter was true, the more she heard, the more she suspected it was. Regardless, she planted a small kiss on the black-haired girl’s cheek before leaning back in her seat and trying to relax. They still had a few minutes before arriving at the bus station, and then they’d have to take a train… Kuroe had more then enough time to try to calm herself down, and Ashley had more then enough time to figure out an escape route in case things did seem to go wrong.

 _‘…Eh. I doubt things will go that bad. Worst case scenario, her mom chews her out in front of me. If her mom goes too far, I’ll try to help, but… Somehow I doubt she’ll need my help.’_ Ashley thought to herself.

xxx

Ashley’s hopes that Kuroe would take advantage of the time they had until they got to her parents’ house to calm down were quickly squashed. The closer they got to the address, the paler and shakier the black-haired girl became. By the time they got to the street listed in the address, she looked as if she was about to faint. Ashley couldn’t take it anymore. She planted her heel and turned around to face the girl. “Kuroe, are you really that scared of your mom chewing you out?”

Kuroe opened her mouth as if to say something. However, she quickly closed it, her quivering dying down. Ashley thought that that meant that she had calmed down, however, the girl resumed shaking a few moments later, seeming more unstable than ever, now crying, tear tracks forming as the little salty drops streamed down her cheeks.

“I… I’m sorry. It’s just that… I’ve lived in Kamihama for so long now… I haven’t talked to my parents in almost years… Not because we fell out or something, I just… forgot. And then, I call them out of nowhere after almost 4 years of no contact and tell them that I got engaged, and I think that they’ll be as happy as I am, because I really am happy, and it really is a merry thing and what not, but then my mom tells me she’s pissed at me for never telling her that I was even in a relationship to begin with, and now I’m dropping the ‘I’m engaged’ bomb on her out of nowhere, and she asks me if I only plan on telling her she has a grandkid when he’s 3-years-old, and she tells me that I better come back home so that she can meet my fiancé, but also so that she can fix me and teach me how to be a good daughter again, and… And…” Kuroe tried to keep on talking, but she couldn’t. The tears choked her. All she managed to do was cry. Ashley simply pulled Kuroe into a tight embrace, protecting her. She ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s short, black hair, whispering in her ear, trying to calm her down. “She… She told me that she raised me to be such a good daughter… But good daughters tell their parents when they’re in a relationship…” Kuroe sobbed, her words barely understandable. “It’s fine, Ku-Chan. Everything’s fine. You’re safe. Your mom doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Ashley gently whispered, wanting to punch Kuroe’s mom in the face. She didn’t deserve to cry, and certainly not because of her own mother. “I just… I was just so happy… I thought she’d also be happy… But then she said I’m… A bad daughter…”

“You’re not. I’m sure you’re a wonderful daughter, Kuroe. Your mom doesn’t know what she’s talking about. She’ll see you, and she’ll immediately regret everything she told you.”

“N… No… She won’t… Because… She’s right…”

_‘Eh…?’_

“What kind of daughter doesn’t even tell her own parents that she’s in a relationship…? What kind of parents don’t find out that their daughter’s in a relationship until she’s engaged, because their daughter didn’t think it was important to tell them? Her own parents? I really am a bad daughter…”

…

It was official.

Ashley was gonna find Kuroe’s mom and beat the shit out of her.

Nothing was gonna stop her. She was gonna find the bitch, and make her regret the day she decided to tell Kuroe that she was “a bad daughter”.

Slowly relaxing, Kuroe’s sobbing grew weaker, eventually becoming a tiny cry, then silence. She separated from Ashley, then wiped away her tears. “Thanks, Ash. I needed that. I think I’m ready now.”

“Glad to help, Ku-Chan. Now, let’s go teach your mom how wrong she is about her daughter!” Ashley said, a wide grin on her face. However, before she could even turn around, Kuroe already placed her hand on Ashley’s shoulder. The blonde shot her a questioning look, and Kuroe simply replied by shaking her head. “No. My mom was right. I’ve been a bad daughter… Which is why I’m gonna make it up to her, and prove to her that I’m a good daughter! I’ll try my best to not make things awkward between us!” Kuroe had a determined expression on her face as she pumped her fist, looking diligent and ready to fulfill the incredibly difficult task of “not making her first face-to-face conversation with her mom awkward after not talking for years”.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re way too nice…?” Ashley asked, an embarrassed, disappointed look on her face.

“Actually, no. Most people actually tell me that I’m super mean and way too cynical. I guess those are the downsides to being blunt all the time.” She had a bittersweet look in her eyes. For some reason, seeing that look made Ashley think of a sad, miserable puppy. Before she realized it, she was already patting Kuroe on the head, both girls’ faces burning red. “W-well, I think you’re way too nice, Kuroe…” Ashley said awkwardly. “T-thanks, Ash…” Kuroe’s voice was bashful, her eyes locked on the ground. Ashley tried to pull her hand away from Kuroe’s hair, because the fact that she kept on petting it was awkward for them both, however, she simply couldn’t. The girl’s hair was so soft and smooth, so warm and nice to the touch; Ashley simply lost herself in it. It took her a good 3 minutes of just petting the girl on the head before she finally managed to control her hands again and take them off her girlfriend’s hair, both girls’ cheeks becoming more and more flushed all the while.

“C-come on! My parents’ house isn’t far away. Let’s go!” Kuroe said, half-embarrassed, half-excited. She grabbed Ashley’s hand and pulled her behind as she ran. It didn’t take long for a small grin to creep onto Kuroe’s face. Upon seeing that grin, Ashley couldn’t stop herself from smiling, too.

 _‘Kuroe’s mom might be a criticizing bitch, but… It’s not my job to tell her that. She’s Kuroe’s mom, not mine. I may want to protect Kuroe, but I can’t forget that she’s not weak. She can take care of herself just fine.’_ Ashley thought to herself. _‘Yeah… She can take care of herself.’_

xxx

The two stood in front of the door, unsure of what to do.

“Alright, are you ready?” Kuroe asked, a question that was unfortunately irrelevant, because as she quickly discovered, Ashley had already rung the doorbell. “Woah, wait there! What about being prepared and such?” Kuroe panicked, grabbing Ashley’s hand, trying to ensure the blonde won’t cause any more damage. “Being prepared for what? We’re just ringing a doorbell.” Ashley said, seemingly forgetting all that Kuroe told her. “Yeah, the doorbell to my parents’ house, meaning that my mom’s inside! We need to plan for if she opens the door instead of my dad!” She replied, trying to explain why her reason for being panicked was 100% justified, and not just her being overly-worried. “Relax, will you? I’m sure everything will be fine!” She said, trying to calm Kuroe down. However, that simply made her even more stressed.

Before Kuroe could reply, the door opened. The 2 girls turned around to see a somewhat young-looking man, who despite that, was in his mid-to-late 40s. He looked at the two, scanning them up and down, as if unsure of who these two girls were, then, his eyes landed on Kuroe. He stopped, blinked for a second, then pulled her into a bone-crushing bear hug. “It’s… Good to see you too… Dad.” Kuroe wheezed as all the air was blown out of her lungs. “Ahh, it’s so good to see you again, Kuroe! And after so long! Your mother and I have been waiting for you! Oh, and you must be the fiancé. It’s a pleasure meeting you!” he said, extending one hand towards Ashley as if offering a handshake, his other hand still tightly hugging Kuroe. “Y-yeah… It’s a pleasure meeting you too…” Ashley said awkwardly, trying to ignore her girlfriend’s pleading looks of help as her soul left her body, which was being crushed by her father’s hand. _‘I realize they haven’t seen each other in 4 years, but isn’t this a bit too much…?’_

Kuroe hoped to be let in, however, as she very quickly realized, her father simply kept on hugging her, not letting her or Ashley in, nor letting her go. “Dad…? I can feel my ribs cracking…” Kuroe said, and just like that, her father immediately let go of her. “Sorry about that.” He said, then continued. “Ahh! You’ve probably been freezing! Forgive me! Here, please, come on in! There should be some hot tea.”

As the 2 girls entered, taking off their shoes, Ashley could hear Kuroe’s father whisper something in her ear. “Sorry about your mom. You know how she can be. I tried to get her to calm down, but she wouldn’t listen.” Kuroe simply smiled. “Don’t worry, dad. I’ve got this.” She whispered back. The two girls then entered the living room, excusing themselves. There, Ashley finally saw Kuroe’s mother for the first time in her life.

…

 _‘DAMMIT, I CANNOT BE MAD AT HER! IT’S CLEAR THAT SHE’S THE REASON KUROE IS SO KAWAII!’_ Ashley thought to herself, hating herself for being unable to admit that Kuroe’s mom was, by all means, a very attractive woman. A small, petite figure, short black hair, soft brown eyes, and a gentle, kind face, that seemed used to smiling, yet was now contorted into a very displeased, very annoyed expression. She slowly got off the couch she was sitting on and took slow, measured steps towards the two girls. Neither of them dared moving. They were too terrified to do so. She was now standing in front of Kuroe. There was a dark, terrifying look in her eyes, one that seemingly belonged to a monster from the depths of hell, and not to your average, Japanese mother in her mid-to-late 40s. Not that Ashley would know, considering that this was her first time interacting with an average, Japanese mother in her mid-to-late 40s. Kuroe looked down on the floor, the fear she felt beforehand returning under the stern gaze of her mother. Then, the woman spoke.

“When I have a grandkid, when are you going to call me to let me know?” She asked. Kuroe’s expression changed from one of fear, to one of surprise, then to one of confusion. She did not expect that question. “Umm, mom, is this a rhetorical question?” She asked, genuinely unsure. “When you and your spouse are expecting your kid, who will also be my grandkid, when will I be notified that I should expect a grandkid?” She rephrased her question, her voice firmer. “Umm, when we ourselves have confirmed we should be expecting a kid…?” Kuroe replied hesitantly, praying to god that she gave the right answer. She could feel her mother’s gaze scrutinizing her, the usually-warm orbs now coldly drilling into her head, evaluating her answer, comparing it to specific, pre-determined criteria. This judging process went on for a full minute before the older woman nodded her head, a satisfied expression on her face. She then did something even more unexpected than the question she asked was.

Crushed by her mother’s even stronger bear hug, a hug so strong that it could barely be classified as a hug and not a chokehold, Kuroe was shocked. She also wondered if she was gonna actually leave her parents’ house on a stretcher due to a broken spine. Fortunately, before she could discover, her mother let go of her, then pulled her into a chokehold and noogied her. “So, how’s my daughter? How’ve you been these last 4 years?” She asked, a massive grin on her face. Kuroe’s face was contorted in barely hidden pain. “Pretty good, I guess.” She said, trying to mask the agony in her voice with cheerfulness. She shot another pleading look towards Ashley, who couldn’t help but stare.

 _‘A somewhat over-loving father, a mother who has some serious mood swings, and a daughter who suffers from spinal injuries because of their love… They might be odd, but their oddities are really Kawaii!’_ Ashley thought to herself, trying to contain the dopey grin that was spreading on her face.

 _‘You DO know that I can hear you, right?’_ Kuroe said mentally, her voice echoing in Ashley’s mind, making the blonde realize that she **may** have left the telepathic link on.

_‘No, you can’t.’_

_‘Yes, I can.’_

_‘Are we seriously gonna argue about whether or not we can hear each other talking telepathically?’_

_‘Don’t know. Can’t think. Noogie is too painful.’_

“Umm…” Ashley said awkwardly, trying to get the older woman’s attention. As if she just now realized she was burrowing holes into her daughter’s head, Kuroe’s mom quickly let go of her daughter, her face slightly flushed now. “So! You must be the fiancé, right?” Ashley nodded. “Well, why are you two standing? Come on in! Sit down!”

The two girls sat down on the couch, each now holding a cup of tea in her hands, not really knowing how to react.

 _‘This… is ending up surprisingly more normal then expected.’_ Ashley told Kuroe through telepathy.

_‘Yeah… To be frank, though, I don’t think I remember the last time my mom was so rough on my head… It still hurts…’_

“So, Kuroe, are you going to introduce us to your fiancé?” Kuroe’s father asked, his question causing the black-haired girl to turn stiff. “Umm, well, you see, t-this is…” She said, stumbling over her words, not able to really say anything.

 _‘Kawaii! Iyah, Cho-Kawaii! She’s so embarrassed, she can’t even structure her sentence properly! That is like, the most Kawaii that Kawaii can Kawaii! But, despite that, I can’t let Ku-Chan embarrass herself in front of her parents like this!’_ Ashley thought to herself, enjoying the show, but also determined to come out of this situation with a girlfriend whose self-esteem was still relatively intact. Ashley gently placed her hand on Kuroe’s leg, nodding at her. Kuroe got the message. She calmed down, and let Ashley take care of it.

“My name is Ashley Taylor! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She said, extending her hand for a handshake, a massive smile on her face. Before she could even breathe, both Kuroe’s mother and father were standing right next to her, measuring her and what not. “Umm, mom? Dad? What are you doing?” Kuroe asked awkwardly while Ashley tried her best to hide her discomfort, and failing miserably at it. “Ah, nothing, sweetie. Just making sure that Ashley-Chan is the right girl for you!” Kuroe’s mother said, her father giving the black-haired girl a thumbs up. “Since when is it your business to make sure my fiancé is the right girl for me!?!?!?” Kuroe yelled out, startling her parents. The look on their face was one of pure apology. “You’re right. We’re sorry.” They both said, bowing their head in what seemed to be shame. _‘Scary!’_ Ashley thought to herself. “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to my fiancé, who you so bluntly and rudely doubted.” Kuroe said, taking advantage of her sudden burst of authority to look down on her parents with a terrifying look, as if they were scum that was about to be beaten to a pulp. “We’re sorry, Ashley-Chan.” They both said, now facing Ashley. _‘Even scarier!’_ She thought to herself. “Ahh, it’s fine! It’s fine! I can totally understand it!” She said awkwardly, trying her best to restore some semblance of normality to the conversation.

“I can understand your worry. It’s 100% justified. I mean, if my daughter came back after 4 years in which I didn’t see her, and said that not only has she been in a relationship for two years, but she’s getting married to her partner from that relationship… Well, I’d probably be worried about whether that partner was good for my daughter or not. I don’t know if I can convince you I’m good for Ku-Chan, but… I can tell you that I’ve never stopped loving her, and that I don’t intend on doing so. She’s more precious to me then anything in the world, and that’s never going to change.” Ashley said, clasping Kuroe’s hand tightly. The two looked at each other, their looks softening, smiles spreading across their faces.

“Alright! Perfect score! 10/10! You can go for it!” Kuroe’s mother said loudly, excited. She was now holding in her hands a sign that said “10” on it, despite no sign being visibly near her before. “Eh?”

“You’re perfect for our daughter, Ashley-Chan! You two have our blessing and what not!” The older woman said, her husband nodding along with her words.

“R-really? Thank you, Hanazawa-San! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Ashley said, her voice full of happiness. She grabbed the older woman’s hand and shook it vigorously, excited. “No need to thank me. You proved it all by yourself. Though, considering you’re gonna be my daughter-in-law, you can call me ‘mother’. No need for formalities.”

“A-alright then, m… mo… mo… I’m sorry! I can’t! I don’t mean to offend, but I just can’t!” Ashley said, her attempts to respect her future mother-in-law’s wishes ending up fruitless.

“Alright, then how about you call me by my first name? Call me ‘Kana’.” Kuroe’s mother said.

“A… Alright. Thanks, Kana-San.” Ashley said, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. It happened. She was engaged to the love of her life. Her fiancé’s parents gave them their blessing. Her life was perfect.

…

_‘Hanazawa-San…’_

_‘Hanazawa Kana-San…’_

_‘Kana Hanazawa…’_

Ashley excused herself before quickly pulling out her phone. She entered the name inside of Google’s search bar. A Wikipedia page, a few links, articles, and pictures came up. She clicked one of the pictures, enlarging it, then put her phone in front of Kuroe’s mother for comparison. Sure enough, the woman in the picture and the woman standing in front of her were identical. Ashley’s hand dropped to her sides, the look on her face growing dark and violent.

 _‘Oh dear…’_ Kuroe thought to herself.

“Ku-Chan…” Ashley’s voice was quiet and dangerous. It instantly sent a shiver down Kuroe’s spine, freezing her in place. She was scared shitless.

“H-hai, Ash?” Kuroe answered stiffly. She already had a pretty accurate suspicion of what Ashley was going to tell her, but that didn’t stop her from being scared.

“When we get back home, we’re gonna have a serious conversation about hiding details in this relationship of ours… OK?” She said, a terrifying smile now on her face. Kuroe gulped. “Why did I do this to myself…?” She quietly whimpered.

“I think our daughter picked herself a very violent girl…” Kensho Ono, Kuroe’s father, said awkwardly.

“It’s fine. It’s all out of love. I can tell.” Kana Hanazawa, Kuroe’s mother, said confidently, a smile on her face.

xxx

**_1 year later…_ **

“I’m not ready.”

“You are.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes. You. Are!”

“I have to run away!”

“No, you have to go and get married already!”

“She’s been lying to me this entire time! She doesn’t love me!”

“She’s been with you for the last 3 years, and proposed to you when she was 18! She couldn’t possibly love you more!”

“Dammit, Iroha, just let me run away from my own wedding!” Kuroe yelled at the top of her lungs, clinging onto a stone pillar.

“Ignoring the fact that you already spent hundreds of thousands of Yen, dragged people here from the around the globe, and even convinced your mother to sing after she retired, as your best friend, I’m not letting you bail on your own wedding with the love of your life!” Iroha yelled, trying to peel Kuroe off of said pillar.

“Just let me do it! No harm will be done!”

“Kuroe, you somehow managed to convince me to be your best maid, something that should be impossible! If you don’t get married **right fucking now** , I will make sure you are miserable until the end of your sad, pathetic, single life! Now go on out there, and get married!” Iroha screamed so hard her throat was sore. Pushing her body to her absolute limit, she managed to peel Kuroe off of the pillar, after which she simply carried the black-haired girl and plopped her onto a couch. “She’s been waiting for this for a full year now. Riko used her little-girl charm on Kanagi, who swore that if you pussy out on Ashley before the wedding, she will – and I quote – ‘hunt you down like the little bitch you are. You will beg for mercy, and get none’. Take those cold feet, burn them, woman up already and **go marry the love of your life!** ”

Kuroe took in a deep breath, then let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Iroha. I needed that. OK!” She said, slapping herself on the face with both hands. “Now! Time to go marry the love of my life!”

“That’s the spirit! Go get her, girl!” Iroha cheered Kuroe on as she stood up from the couch, a determined look on her face.

She wasn’t ready for this at all.

But… She couldn’t be more excited or happy then she already was.

And that’s all she needed.

**The end (of prompt #15 [and the story!])**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this is December 28th (and even 29th in certain countries), but I knew I wanted to write this sort of epilogue chapter, and I already started writing it, so hey, might as well finish it and publish it, right? 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna take a little break from Ao3 writing, both so I can relax and have time to work on writing more original works (and catch up on the new season of Attack on Titan), and also because test season is starting. And tests are important, I guess?


End file.
